


When in Pentos

by beautiful_as_endless



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 29,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4441013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautiful_as_endless/pseuds/beautiful_as_endless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fic inspired by the movie "When in Rome"</p><p>When Daenerys Targaryen was invited to a wedding on the other side of the world, she thought it that attending would be the best way to mark a fresh start in her life and move on from a personal tragedy. She didn't expect to get involved in weird curses and creepy as hell stalkers. Neither did she expect to meet a troubled but cute guy who maybe, just maybe, could be the key to fixing herself. If she can also help him get over his past and learn what it has to do with hers first, that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Very Special Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dany hears that her sister is getting married (again!) and goes shopping with her eldest brother's family.

I haven't visited this coffee shop since the accident. Seeing this place feels like a bad joke, as I can still imagine Drogo sitting in our favorite booth, a big goofy grin on his face and a big mug of iced chocolate topped with peppermint mint cream in hand. I don't know why my brothers decided to meet with me here, but I'm sure it's not a good idea. Must be Viserys.

Speaking of Viserys, I can see him waving at me. He's dressed in his usual colorful attire, long silver hair tied back in a ponytail. "Dany, you're late," he calls out as a greeting.

"You're too early, more like," I tell him, taking a seat across the able. "Where's Rhaegar?"

He shrugs. "Later than you."

"Since Visenya isn't here, I'm assuming this isn't a cozy family meal," I tell him. "What gives?"

"No idea. Besides, Vi's still carousing in Pentos." He regards me with those violet eyes of his, far darker than mine. "You holding up well?"

"I'm fine," I assure him. "So, no calls, no Facebook updates? What's Vi up to now?"

"Getting engaged, apparently." Viserys and I jump up and turn to look at our eldest brother, Rhaegar, silver hair immaculately cut, black clothes trimmed with red as usual. Despite being old enough to be our dad - and for all intents and purposes, was our dad since I was two months old - he loves spending "sibling time" with us. How he does that while heading our recording label, I can never explain.

"Visenya is engaged? Again?" I make a face. Viserys' twin, Visenya, already broke off five engagements and went through one messy divorce. And she's barely twenty.

Rhaegar's face darkens as he sits down beside Viserys. "Apparently she met Willas Tyrell a couple of weeks ago on the way to Pentos."

"Tyrell? Is he related to Tyrells that own Gold Rose?" Viserys' eyes light up. Gold Rose is one of the biggest perfume manufacturers here in Westeros, and I've got a couple of their products in my room. They've also been sponsoring a great number of our label artists.

"He's the heir," Rhaegar says with a sigh. "She just called this morning."

"Is that why you wanted to meet with us, then?" I ask. "You know I have a new summer theater class to teach this afternoon."

Rhaegar shakes his head. "That's just one thing."

We order our coffee and lunch, and none of us speak as we finish the meal. Viserys seems fidgety though, but maybe that's just because he forgot to finish some project or another in the gallery. He always does.

Rhaegar rubs his temples tiredly once he finishes his meal. "If this ends in a fiasco, it might ruin deals with the Tyrells and cause another media circus."

"So what are we going to do?" I ask. He can't expect a sixteen-year-old girl and a museum employee to come up with something.

Rhaegar stares at me. "Are you up for a trip to Pentos? I think it would be good for you, especially after what happened to Drogo."

Drogo. Hearing his name bombards me with guilt, even though it's been two months since the accident. I know Rhaegar went through this too. He lost his first wife, Elia, a good six months before our parents died.

"Will it help?" I ask.

Rhaegar nods. "A lot. I actually attended this big party, and that's where I met Lya."

Lyanna, Rhaegar's second wife, caused a lot of trouble between our family, the Starks from Winterfell, and the Baratheons of Storm's End. It was a long and crazy story that culminated in Mom and Dad getting killed, Brandon Stark nearly dying, and Robert Baratheon almost thrown into jail.

"I don't think jumping into the arms of some random Tyrell cousin'll help," Viserys points out.

I stare at him pointedly. "I don't think he's asking me to go and make out."

"Being around new people will be good. Trust me," Rhaegar says. "You need to get out, have fun, make new memories."

I suppose he's right.

Viserys makes a face. "The bride herself is another problem, though."

I turn to Rhaegar. "What do your kids think?" I ask.

Rhaegar has five kids - Rhaenys is a year younger than Vi, while Aegon is the same age as me. They're both Elia's kids. The rest are Lyanna's: Jaehaerys and Jaehaera are fifteen, Aemon is thirteen. hope they're all as horrified as I am.

My eldest brother throws back his head and laughs. "Rhae was all for marching to Pentos to drag her home, while Aegon is already making plans to convince her to invite his friends for the wedding. How the boy's going to shoulder their fare is another matter. Anyway, the wedding's scheduled three days from now so I suggest you start packing. Our flight is tomorrow."

Tomorrow. Ugh. Vi really is the worst.

Back home, Rhae is busy painting some props for the local theater she works in every summer. Unlike most Targaryens, she takes after her mom, who's from Dorne in the south. She's lovely, with round brown eyes, long, curly dark hair, and a regal face accentuated by her olive skin.

She looks up as I approach and smirks. "So, heard about the news?" she asks. "Mom's excited for shopping." Having been three when Elia died, she doesn't remember her actual mother at all and considers Lyanna her mom.

"No one's too happy with it," I say, grabbing a chair and plopping down beside her. "Vi is crazy."

"Vi always was." Rhaegar's children never regarded us as their dad's siblings, on account of our age. We're more like siblings to them. "Egg's stoked though. He wants Dad to give his former bandmates permission to attend the wedding."

We hear footsteps above us, and loud voices. Seems like Egg and Jay are having some crazy discussion again.

I turn on the television while Rhae finishes up her work. "So, Pentos, huh? I suppose it'll be warmer there."

Rhae nods. I remember her visiting the place on a vacation with her then-boyfriend, who she met through the sod's aunt Lyanna herself. I still have no idea why they broke up over the summer, but sadly she's keeping it mum.

The door opens and Lyanna arrives with Aemon, who looks like a younger version of Egg, except that his eyes are a paler purple. As usual, most of his hair is hidden under a bright red cap. He's bringing groceries for Lyanna.

Lyanna beams at us. I like it when she smiles. It makes her gray eyes warm up. Her curly hair is its usual mess, though. "Dany, I'm sure you've heard the news from Vi already," she calls out. "We're going out shopping later."

That's how I find myself in Lyanna's handy old Revo a few hours later, cramped with Aemon, Egg, and the twins. Rhae's riding shotgun, launching a long-winded discussion with her stepmother about Shakespeare and Barrie and other playwrights. Lyanna is genuinely interested in theater and was the one who originally got me and Rhae a stint in the Velaryon Family Theater - which we don't have to pop by for the rest of the coming week since Rhaegar apparently cleared our schedules behind our backs.

Aemon is dozing off while Egg is busy talking on the phone to some girl or another. Jaehaerys, Lyanna's actual eldest, is anxiously fishing his backpack for coins. Of Rhaegar's second set of kids, he's the only one who actually looks like his mom, from the wild curly hair to his gray eyes, but is the only one who's more like Rhaegar in temperament, gentle and sweet.

In contrast, Jaehaera looks like a classic Targaryen but acts like hotheaded and excitable Lyanna. We're busy sharing a bag of chips along the road, and Iisten to her discuss a few bands that are based in Pentos.

"I've heard that the Golden Company and Sons of the Harpy both moved in there," she explains in excitement. "The Golden Company's drummer is Dad's friend, remember?"

"Yeah," I mutter.

I've heard about this Jon Con before. Too bad his band still had a contract with Mopatis Entertainment when Rhaegar started his small recording company. Well, I heard that it was difficult to pick up the pieces after the mess that Dad and Robert Baratheon got our family in after Lyanna married into the family.

We stop by Lyanna's favorite shop, where Rhae and Jaehaera run into the shelves, giggling to each other about the lovely dresses. Lyanna puts a hand on my shoulder after a while and steers me inside. "You used to giggle along with them whenever we're here," she muses.

I rub my chest, wincing as I remember the accident again. "I still miss shopping here with him. I miss it when I feel with arms with ridiculous dresses while I try them out." I shrug. "But Rhaegar's right. I can't just mope around, can I?"

She smiles. "Drogo won't like that. Now c'mon, I found something lovely while I was checking around a few days ago. Vi will skin all of us if her little sister doesn't look good on her big day."

"Well, there's the danger of the crazy family upstaging the bride," I point out.

"It's Vi. No one can upstage her," Jaehaera calls out behind some black dresses.

Now I'm starting to dread visiting Pentos again. Lyanna shows me the lovely rich blue dress she wanted to buy for me, and also throws one in black and red to match Vi's invitation. We all return to the car - and three bored boys - laden with clothes. It's not enough to make me feel completely better, but it's better than mucking around and thinking of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii! I just had this sudden inspiration after watching the film When in Rome during my lunch break a few weeks back. To be honest, it was an average-ish film, but there was just something tense and charming about it and I couldn't let go of this idea in my head. So for now I'm just introducing the crazy-fun Targaryen family. Since this is not in the ASOIAF-verse, there's no Targaryen madness, so Viserys is more of a flamboyant bubbly artist instead. Anyway, I'm rambling again. If you've read this far, don't hesitate to leave comments and suggestions. Teehee!


	2. Dragons and Wolves And Fountains, Oh My!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Targaryen kids end up lost in the middle of lovely Pentos thanks to Robb Stark.

"I'm never getting on a plane again," I tell Viserys.

My stomach churns with every turbulence, and I'm not the only one. Thankfully Rhaenys was ready with paper bags. I lean against Viserys, hoping the hellish flight would end.

"Brave words. How are you supposed to return to King's Landing then?" he asks, putting on his eyeglasses and whipping out a book to read. "If you're airsick, you'd definitely get seasick."

I roll my eyes. "Can't we just move to Pentos permanently and never leave again?"

Viserys just laughs. One of these days I'll skin him alive.

The Pentos International Airport is teeming with crowds of tourists from all over the world. I note a few people who have fair hair and purple eyes like us - descendants of refugees from the country Valyria, which collapsed disastrously a couple of hundred years ago or so. Still, everyone from that place still have the distinctive looks like ours.

Odd, eh?

"One of Ned Stark's sons is here," Rhaegar calls out at the head of our group. "He'll be guiding us to the hotel."

"What's Uncle Ned doing in here?" Jaehaerys asks in excitement.

We've been visited by Lya's brother before, and Ned Stark dotes on his sister's kids, her step-kids, and even her siblings-in-law. He looks grim and serious at first glance, though. He and Rhaegar get along pretty okay, though Lya says that wasn't always the case, especially since he was Robert Baratheon's best friend at first.

Robert Baratheon turned our family into a media laughingstock, caused our mom's political career to go haywire, launched our family's bakeshop business into a rollercoaster of doom, killed my real dad and nearly killed Rhaegar all because my brother married his ex.

Ned was pissed. He was the one who helped Rhaegar file a lawsuit against Robert, and our family will be forever grateful for the help he and Benjen Stark provided so that we can pick the pieces up.

I break off from my thoughts when I see Lyanna waving to someone standing under a support column. He's a boy maybe my age, arms crossed and a surly look on his face. He does look a little like Lyanna, with dark curly hair and stormy eyes. He's familiar, I think I've seen him on the television before or something like that.

I feel Jaehaera grip my hand so tight it hurt. "That's Jon Snow." Ah, yes.

"Jon what?" Viserys asks.

Egg snickers. "You don't know Jon Snow? Jon Stark, really, but you know musicians. He's the former vocalist of The Night's Watch. Popular at thirteen, left the limelight at fifteen. He's probably the same age as us. I thought Jaehaera told you that he's their cousin."

He doesn't look that bad. He peers up at us with a gloomy expression. Lyanna throws her arms around him and kisses both cheeks. "Jon! You've grown so much! Last I saw you in person, you were still a baby in Cat's arms..."

Jon groans. "It's good to see you too, Auntie."

I could see Jaehaera's eyes shining in excitement and admiration, but Rhaegar shakes his head, as if stopping her from bombarding her cousins with questions.

Jaehaerys, Egg and Jon hit it off quickly as he joins us on the rental van. They chatter about anything and everything under the sun - online games, films, music - but it seems like they're all straying away from the one topic that they're all dying to ask him. Aemon catches on to his every word. Viserys, being a little older than the rest of us, simply plops down beside me with an open book.

We reach the Starks' lovely summer house - a medieval building made of creamy marble. Ned is waiting for us, still looking the same as ever - tall, gruff, his dark eyes twinkling with humor. His wife, Cat, stands beside him. I've only ever seen her over the Internet, and it did her face no justice. She's tall and pretty, with fiery hair and blue, blue eyes.

She greets all of us with a hug and whispers something in Jon's ear with a smile. Her son perks up and dashes into the house.

"I'm still not sure why you didn't just stay here with us," Ned is saying. "There's plenty of space for everyone."

"Oh, we don't want to intrude," Lyanna says with a laugh. "We don't want to burden you with an entire madhouse."

"We're definitely not a madhouse," Viserys says absentmindedly, eyes still trained on his book.

Aemon sighs. "I don't even know what a madhouse is."

Jon peers out with the rest of his siblings in tow. With him is his eldest brother, who is introduced as Robb Stark. He looks more like his mom, despite the fact that he's Jon's twin, though he seems as quiet as his brother. Beside them is their adoptive brother, Theon, who was apparently rescued from an abusive household. He's... cute... with dark, dark hair and gold-brown eyes.

Rhaegar once mentioned him to me, mentioning he pulled a few strings so that he'd end up in a good family. Ned thought having sons the same age as him would help, so took him under his wing.

Next is Sansa, who's maybe a year or so younger than the trio. She's like a mini-Cat, though her hair is done up in a prim and proper bun. Beside her is Arya, who's twelve, and looks like Lyanna. Bran is ten and Rickon is six, and they look like small Neds. With red hair. And blue eyes. And Rickon is really, really adorable.

"I'm not really sure why you'd describe your family as a madhouse," Ned whispers conspirationally. "But I think mine would give yours a run for their money."

The parentals share a laugh.

We're ushered in to a posh living room. It really is big enough to handle the big Stark household and any visitors they might have. The elder Stark boys drag my nephews off somewhere to talk, while Jaehaera's attention is captured by Sansa. Poor, poor Viserys is being grilled by the Starks about his reaction to Vi's impending wedding. Yes, impending. Seems like they're invited too, as Vi stayed at this very house a few days before moving in with Willas.

"So you're Daenerys?" Arya Stark peers up at me with a smile. "Aunt Lya tells us a lot about you. Can you really use a sword?"

"Uh, I guess so," I tell her with a grin. "I used to be on the school fencing team."

"Used to?" Arya's eyes widen and she leans closer to me. I've never had such a rapt audience before.

I wince, remembering Drogo's last text message, asking me to meet him in Renly's shop. "I got into an accident a while back and had to drop out of the team for the meantime."

"You have to teach me someday," Arya says earnestly. "Please?"

"Sure!" I like her. She's neither snooty nor girly, and she's actually a pretty cute kid. "You should visit King's Landing someday."

Eventually the adults finish talking. By that time it's smack dab in the middle of the afternoon, so we Targaryens cram ourselves back into the van and check into the Illyrio Mansions Hotel.

Of course I'm stuck in the same room as Rhae and Jaehaera. There's barely any time to set down our stuff before Rhaegar hauls us out and gives us money to "see the sights." Apparently Ned Stark lent his boys to show us through Pentos. I'm sure dear Rhaegar just wants some alone time with Lyanna.

With a madhouse full of Targaryen teens, it's a miracle the house isn't just fire and blood at this point.

* * *

Robb Stark won't shut up. He seems keen on impressing all of us about his knowledge of Pentos, and I'm sure that we're actually lost. We've passed the same damn fountain at least five times in the past half-hour.

Jon catches my eye and smirks. "He's still hoping that someone picks up the coin he threw there so that he'll finally get himself a girlfriend."

"Right, Snow, that's because you get the girls all the time," Theon drawls. "Save some for us, will you?"

Jon makes a face and turns away. I've noticed that he doesn't get along well with his adoptive brother. "Anyway, that's the Rosallar Fountain. They say that if you throw a coin in there, you'll find true love."

Aegon makes a face. "That's horribly cheesy."

Viserys grins and approaches the fountain. He rummages in his pocket and drops a handful of spare change that must've been lying in there for ages. I'm not even sure he cleans his pockets. He catches us all watching and raises his hands. "What? There's no harm in trying!"

"You're crazy," Rhaenys calls out with a laugh.

Drogo would've loved Pentos. It's lovely and so full of history. The Starks tell us of different battle landmarks and the like, and even a statue of our ancestor, Aegon the Conqueror, who was apparently a buff barbarian guy.

I feel my gut twist as I remember him, and his growling laughter whenever I tried to convert him into the history buff that I am.

"You're thinking about him again," Jaehaerys points out, poking at my shoulder. "Are you okay?"

I shrug. "I'll be okay."

We eventually reach an open-air plaza filled with tourists and food carts. We get ourselves large ice cream cones and loiter around to chat. I find myself sitting on the pavement beside Jon. He smiles quietly at me, and I'm struck by how much older he looks compared to the pictures that once graced magazine covers. I suppose it helps him blend in crowds and prevent fangirls from swarming him.

"Pentos is very beautiful," he notes. "We've been here every summer for as long as I can remember, but I'm still surprised that it's so much warmer than Winterfell."

"I hear that it's cold there year-round," I agree.

"Yeah, it is." He smiles and finishes his triple-choc-chip-vanilla-cream-mint monstrosity. "Ah, that hits the right spot. Helps a lot whenever you're feeling down in the dumps, eh?"

I smile back. My facial muscles hurt, as if I'm not that used to smiling anymore. "Tastes good too."

He laughs. "Mmm, yes. Drowns out all the bad memories." His smile falls, and his eyes grow distant and misty.

Seems like he went through some bad things in the past too. Is that why he left The Night's Watch?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I'm a firm believer of R+L=J but in this setting it might just be too squicky. So Jaehaerys and his siblings are here to compensate for that. Oh, and Jon is not a bastard here. Just because. Heehee.
> 
> The Tyrells were supposed to be introduced here, but I changed my mind.


	3. Hold on to Your Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dany meets the Tyrells and ends up on a date with the cute ex-pop star

Spending dinner with my family isn't supposed to be a problem, until Jaehaerys reminds me that Vi is actually going to introduce her new fiance to us over dinner. Now it's barely sunset and I'm dreading the moment that Rhaegar will come dragging us out of our room.

We've just arrived from our day out with the Stark boys, and I'm supposed to be starving. Too bad I have no appetite.

My brain is still whirling with Jon Snow's face, especially at that very moment when he turned all sad and lovely. I sigh and try to shove the thought out of my head. I just miss Drogo, that's all.

I'm wearing the lovely black dress trimmed with red that Lyanna bought for me. Apparently those were the family colors in the ancient dinosaur era. I suppose they did go well with our complexion, or something like that. I haven't really asked Rhaegar before. Jaehaera steps out of the bathroom in a slinky silver and white number, while Rhae is in a lovely but simple gold and red dress. Leave it to her to wear something with those colors and not look like a winter holiday ornament.

The sisters amuse themselves with doing up their hair, then applying makeup. Then they converge on me and braid my hair, adding a streak of red on one side using one of Rhae's trusty hair mascaras. Then they apply girlish makeup on my face.

"See? You look pretty when you're all made up," Rhaenys scolds me in true elder sister fashion.

I've never been much for makeup, except for lipsticks and eyeliners, but they seem to think that it's important to be dolled up all the time. Not that I mind, as they're both very beautiful.

I slip on my favorite black ballet flats, and I feel on top of the world.

The door creaks open, and Egg peers in, wearing an immaculate black dress shirt. He winces and makes a face. "Who are you? What have you done to the girls?" he jokes.

Jaehaera glares at him. "Egg!"

He laughs and raises his hands. "Okay, okay! Shutting up now. Mom and Dad will be going ballistic if you don't haul yourselves out right now."

Rhaegar and the rest of our smartly-dressed family pile up into the rental van. Our dear eldest brother discusses the fact that we'll be meeting with some of the Tyrells, and tells us to behave especially since one of them towed her boyfriend along - and unfortunately this boyfriend is Robert Baratheon's eldest son, Joffrey.

Lyanna mentions something about the younger kids Gendry and Edric, saying that they're actually quite sweet, according to their uncle Jaime Lannister, who lives next door to us. Seems like Joffrey is a piece of work, though.

I feel my phone vibrate in my backpack and whip it out. I've got a text message from an unknown number. Odd. Seems like the code is from Winterfell though.

_Hi. Jon Snow here._

Jon Snow-slash-Stark? Why in the Seven is he texting me? Wait, how did he get my number?

 _Hi. Dany here,_ I reply.  _How did you get my num?_

My heart begins to hammer while I wait for a reply. I could feel Aemon peeking over my shoulder and I quickly stuff my phone right back in my bag. I don't want anyone to know about this yet. It's too embarrassing. And weird.

My phone buzzes again.

_Jon: Seems like Theon coaxed it out of  Aemon. Guess you're his type?_

_Me: Gah! The horror! Unfortunately I have made my decision to become an old maid and die of a broken heart._

_Jon: Too bad. You're too pretty to be an old maid._

_Me: Pretty? Ha! You should see me at 5am._

I feel my cheeks turning red. I look up and notice them all staring at me - well except Rhaegar because he's driving, but stil...

"Uh, just got a random text," I say.

Lyanna beams. "Oh, I hope it's Jon. Ned says he's been pretty down since shortly before he left his band, and I thought maybe the two of you could cheer each other up."

My cheeks are positively, absolutely burning. "L-Lyanna, you didn't have to!"

She smiles. "He was stoked you know, when they brought you back to the hotel this afternoon. He actually asked for your number."

Oh. Oh, so no Theon involved, then. Thankfully. That, at least, is good news.

We arrive in the restaurant that Visenya specified, and I actually spot her standing by the door. She's dressed in green and gold though, and unlike Rhaenys, she does resemble a holiday ornament. She's still as slender and graceful as ever though, her pale hair done up in a high ponytail. It makes her look like a long-haired Viserys, which I suppose makes sense since they're twins.

She beams at us, oblivious to our discomfort. "So glad to see you here," she says earnestly. Well, as earnest as Vi can get, I suppose.

She kisses everyone's cheeks, though Aemon exchanges disgusted looks with Egg. Viserys pats her back awkwardly. "Getting married again, eh? That should be hair-raising."

"Get laid," she tells him with a roll of her eyes.

"I hope you haven't forgoted about me and that girl from -" Viserys retorts before Rhaegar covers his mouth with a hiss.

Lyanna smiles at him, all dangerous and sweet. "Vi and Vi, there are kids here."

We eventually step into the posh Pentoshi restaurant, and to a big reserved table in the corner. There are five people waiting for us, four of them with identical ethereal faces, dark hair, and gold-brown eyes. I recognize one of them - Loras Tyrell, Renly Baratheon's boyfriend and an employee at the latter's bookshop. He's pretty nice and outgoing, and I used to have a crush on him when I was younger. It was a bummer when I found out that he didn't swing that way.

Beside him is Garlan, the second-eldest, and probably the same age as Vi and Vi, er, the twins. He's the prettiest of them, I think, even better-looking than Loras, but he's sadly engaged according to Visenya.

Then there's Margaery, who's a high school senior. She's really, really pretty and seems nice, but damn, her boyfriend, Joffrey Baratheon, is as much of an oddball as dear Viserys is. His golden hair is combed back in a sleek hairstyle to make his green eyes the most prominent feature in his face.

He's every bit a handful as Jamie and Brienne Lannister make him out to be. I suppose he's pretty quirky because his dad's grandmother is a Targaryen, and Targaryens often have quirky personalities. Like Viserys and Visenya. Heh. Too bad his dad was a major grade asshole.

Last is Willas himself who's maybe around twenty-two. He's not bad-looking, but not as striking compared to his brothers and Margaery. There's something quietly charming about him though, and seems like a very intelligent guy when he talks. He probably really just sucks in the love and romance department.

I'm preoccupied throughout the meal, waiting for Jon Stark's reply. When it does come in the middle of desert, I quickly whip out my phone, trying hard to make sure tha Joffrey and Viserys can't see.

_Jon: There's still a day before the wedding. Do you want to have lunch tomorrow or something?_

_Me: I'll have to clear it up with Rhaegar and Lyanna first, hmmmkay? I'll get back to you._

_Jon: I'll be waiting. :)_

I stuff my phone right back in my bag.

"Dany? Dany? Earth to Daenerys Targaryen," Joffrey says, jolting me right out of my thoughts. He's busy poking my shoulder, while Margaery is busy holding back laughter. "You still haven't answered my question."

"Y-yeah," I tell him. "What was it again?"

"Seems like someone's preoccupied with her boyfriend," notes Margaery.

I feel myself turn redder, and then white as memories of Drogo's accident come crashing down. I feel someone - Egg, I think - shaking his head at Margaery with a nervous look. I bite my lip and shake my head. "I'm okay, Egg. Margaery, I don't have a boyfriend anymore."

"Died in a car accident in the Vale, poor thing," Visenya says airily.

I close my eyes and ignore her, trying to steady my breathing. Dammit. I could feel my phone buzzing but ignore it. "It's okay. It's done." I try to smile, but my throat constricts.

We finish the meal in an uncomfortable silence, though Rhaegar miraculously hits it off with Willas and Garlan. Loras says something about a grandmother of doom, and Margaery elbows him to shut up.

By the time we return to the hotel, no one's talking to me anymore, though Viserys keeps a comforting arm around my shoulder.

I'm in the middle of taking off my dress when I finally check my phone.

_Jon: I'm still waiting._

Heart suddenly hammering, I quickly pull on random clothes and run out of the changing room, and our room itself. I find Rhaegar in the bar downstairs, talking quietly to Lyanna. They look up when they see me approaching. Rhaegar stands up and steers me out again.

"Dany, are you okay?" he asks. "I'm sorry, we should have given them a heads-up that boyfriends might still be a touchy topic."

I smile. "I'm okay, really. I was just surprised, is all."

He shakes his head. "Don't worry, I understand what you're going through."

I know. I've heard about how much of a mess he was when he lost Elia - or at least, until he met Lyanna two months later. "I actually wanted to ask for your permission for - uh - Jon. He asked me out. Sort of. For lunch. Tomorrow, I mean, we can't have lunch today, we just had dinner. And It's not lunchtime."

He gives me a weird knowing look. "Jon Stark, eh?" He grins. "Alright, I'll drop you off at the Starks tomorrow noon."

By the time I return to our room, Jaehaera and Rhaenys are already sleeping. They both look so exhausted, I'm tempted to pull out a Sharpie and draw on their faces. I might wake up with something worse though. So yeah, nope.

I whip out my phone.

_Me: Still up?_

_Jon: Waiting._

_Me: Rhaegar says yes. He'll drop me off at your folks' place tomorrow so I won't get miserably lost in the middle of Pentos for the next sixty years._

_Jon: Aw yeah! Alright, I think you've earned your beauty sleep, Miss Targaryen. Good night. :)_

_Me: Good night, Mr. Snow. :)_

* * *

Though he's usually the reserved one, it seems like Rhaegar can't keep his mouth shut here in Pentos. All throughout the breakfast buffet, all these mad Targaryens are giving me odd looks. Viserys manages to sneak in a snicker or two, and I'm so tempted to deck him. I would've done it if Rhaegar couldn't see.

I look down and let my face cover my hair instead while I nibble on a croissant.

We drive around Pentos, buying souvenirs and some local books to take home. As if to cheer me up, Viserys buys me a lovely charm bracelet with tiny, different-colored shells hanging from it. He also gets me a lovely necklace of a three-headed dragon. Badass. Okay, maybe I won't deck him at all.

By the time we arrive at the Starks', the six - well, seven I suppose - Stark kids are watching us, noses almost pressed against the front bay windows. Ned isn't around, but Cat greets us graciously and lets us in. Jon seems jittery as he grins at me. "Uh, hi?" he begins, eyes stuck on the floor.

"Hi," I say with a shy smile. "Sup?"

The adults talk around us with a laugh until Cat nearly reminds us that it's almost lunchtime and most places end up jampacked with tourists. Fabulissimo.

"Good thing no one's driving this time," Theon calls out.

Jon freezes and glares at him, and everyone falls quiet. "Zip it, Greyjoy," he grunts before we march out.

What was that about?

We eventually start walking to the plaza. This time we do it slowly, giving me time to appreciate the medieval buildings and read a plaque or two. Jon always watches me with a bemused smile.

"I'm sorry for hauling you out of your lovely little Pentoshi vacation," he begins after we cram ourselves in a pizzeria. "You see, Dad thinks that it'd be good for us to move to King's Landing now that Uncle Brandon and Aunt Ashara are ready to take care of the family business without his help. Since we're going to start fresh in school, they thought it'd be great for us to start making friends, starting with you guys."

"So that's why you suddenly asked me out," I say, trying to flash my most brilliant smile. Deep inside, I can feel disappointment churning though. I'm not really sure if it's okay for me to feel that. I mean, Drogo just died not more than six months ago.

He turns red and takes a quick bite from his pizza slice. It takes him a while to chew and guzzle some rootbeer float. "Actually, it's because you're the only one who didn't fangirl over me. The others seemed ready to explode when they saw me."

"Yeah, Rhaegar warned them not to," I agree. "Well, I loved the band, but I'm not a rabid fangirl."

"Which is good," he says with a small laugh. "You seem pretty cool but sort of sad, so you kind of caught my attention too, if that makes any sense."

"You're pretty cool too, Mr. Snow." I pronounce it like "snooo" just to get a laugh from him.

He does chuckle and taps the table with his fingers. "Aunt Lya thinks we'd make a good couple. She's pretty weird, isn't she?"

"You heard Rhaegar. Our household is a madhouse," I point out. "She loves us all like her own kids, though, and I love her to bits."

"She's very, very nice," he agrees. "Dad misses her. That's why he's moving us to King's Landing instead of somewhere else. Like Dorne. That'd be a nightmare."

I laugh. "We visited Elia's family in Dorne a few years back. We went home full of mosquito bites, and I think Aemon almost ate a cactus if Oberyn didn't stop him on time. He thinks it's hilarious."

He shakes his head. "Your family is a little strange, yeah. But we're friends now, right?"

"Definitely," I assure him. I can't help but like awkward, sweet, friendly Jon Stark.

We eventually end up in a small shop called Qartheen Bazaar of the Bizarre. There really are a lot of curious little items, like hot pink crystal balls and bracelets that sang when you shook them. Jon shows me a wolf's head pendant he got from the shop ages ago. "My dog, Ghost, likes it," he explains. He looks around. "Mom told me to get you something nice."

"Er, aren't you supposed to surprise girls with that sort of thing?" I ask,

He laughs. "Yeah. Heh. Sorry. My ex, she was the one who dominated our relationshop and... well..." he makes a face and goes all sad.

I'm not the only cool but sad kid here, Jon Snooo.

We peer at the different stuff before he suddenly slips off and asks for me to wait. I ruffle through a few books in Pentoshi with a frown. I can't understand mosto f them, though the language was supposed to be an evolved form of Valyrian. Sadly Rhaegar only taught us the garden variety type.

Jon returns with matching rings for me and him. They were lovely, made of alternating bits of metal and crystal forming a checkered pattern. Mine is all in red, while his is in blue.

"I told you I'll get you something pretty," he says in my ear.

I grin at him, feeling my cheeks turn red. "Ah, you didn't have to."

"Are you kidding? Mom will skin me alive if I went on a friendly date with my new friend and didn't get her something both pretty and unique," he replies. He shows me his own ring, which is thicker and more masculine than mine. The metal and crystal bits are both blue, though. "See? We even match."

We eventually reach the hotel with plenty of time to spare. "Thank you so much," I tell him earnestly. "I enjoyed this, and you helped me take my mind off some things."

He smiles. "Yeah, I could say the same. Thank you, Dany." He hesitates, and then gives me a light peck on the lips. "See you around."

I watch him go and feel my stomach churn. Drogo's death is still messing with my head, and here I am getting butterflies in my stomach because of the enigmatic Jon Stark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a random little fluffschmooz of a chapter! The real serious stuff will start next chapter, when disappointment, underage drinking, and a magic fountain flip Dany's little wacky world around. xD


	4. Definitely not Dancing in the Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dany ends up smack dab in the middle of a curse.

It's the wedding day. It's bound to be a nightmare of frills and flowers, if I really know my sister. Rhaenys, being part of the bridal entourage, was picked up earlier today by Loras, while Jaehaera is busy talking loudly to Egg outside our room.

I slip my phone into my pouch with shaky hands. Jon just texted me, telling me that he will be attending with Robb and Theon since Joffrey is a friend of theirs. Just thinking that he'll be there makes my stomach flutter, though I'm not really sure what exactly is going on.

Rhae said it clashes with my dress, but I'm wearing the ring that he gave me.

We eventually make it to wedding venue - the great Sept of the Seven in central Pentos. It's a lovely piece of medieval architecture, and I find myself snapping up as much pictures as I can. I hear Egg and his brothers grumbling behind me, while Viserys approaches a nearby street artist and chats him up about painting.

"The Sept of Baelor looks like a clumsy kid's work compared to this," Rhaegar notes. "I've been here before, when I was twelve."

"It's just a boring old Sept," Egg whines.

Jaehaera snorts. "Don't let those religeous floozies hear you."

"One of them already did." Grandpa Aemon, actually Dad's great uncle, approaches us with a smile. He's a Maester, not a Septon, but he's really devout when it comes to the Faith. I haven't seen him for two years since he started working for Jeor Mormont, who maintains the Castle Black museum way up north.

"Let me help you with that," Rhaegar says, taking his satchel with a smile.

Grandpa Aemon laughs. "You do know that there's no need, right?" He removes his cap as we walk to the shade of the Sept's archways, revealing the few wisps of white hair left on his head. His milky-ish purple eyes turn to me. He squints a little as he gives us one of his usual big grins. At over a hundred, his eyesight isn't that good anymore.

"Of course," Rhaegar says with a chuckle.

We make our way inside the sept and to the spot prepared for the bride's family. Then my brother and his wife dash off the wait for Visenya, since they will be the ones who will be giving her hand to Willas.

Viserys begins to discuss the restoration efforts for Castle Black with Grandpa Aemon. It seems like he's planning to visit for a few weeks before summer ends.

The Sept slowly begins to fill. I see some of Visenya's friends from King's Landing and Red Keep University. One of them, an exchange student from Vaes Dothrak like Drogo, gives me a wink and I shudder.

Egg sits behind the keyboard and begins to play the wedding march for warm-up. Aemon winces as his brother misses a note deliberately to make the audience groan. Grandpa Aemon chuckles though.

When the wedding march legitemately begins, I watch the entourage disinterestedly. Joffrey gives us a crazy wave though. I suppose he's nice enough, though a little weird. Kinda like VIserys.

I catch Jon Stark staring at me from the other side of the aisle. He wiggles his eyebrows at me and looks away. I suppress a snort and focus on the ceremony. It's awfully hard, though, and I end up sneaking glances at him every now and then. Sometimes he catches me staring, and sometimes it's the other way around.

What's going on in that Stark boy's head?

The ceremony eventually ends, and we spill out into the courtyard for some picture-taking. We snap a few with the family, the bride and groom, and even the Tyrells. I lean against an antique lamppost and watch the banter between Viserys and Visenya for a while, until I feel someone's hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, you can't seriously think that we're not getting some pictures here," Jon says with a smile. He whips out his phone, and we pose a few times together.

Robb and Theon eventually join us with the rest of our family for a few more snapshots. Grandpa Aemon even good-naturedly peers at the photos, though he says his eyesight really isn't that good anymore.

We eventually make our way to the reception, which is in a really lovely indoor function hall. Grandpa Aemon, Rhaegar and Lyanna end up sitting with the other parents, so we wind up with the Stark boys, Margaery, and Joffrey - who's busy amusing Aemon and Jaehaerys with some far-fetched story about his little brother Gendry once hitting his groin with a hammer.

Dinner is good, but the booze is better. Rhaegar occassionally lets us drink under supervision, and I once got wasted during Myrcella Lannister's birthday sleepover - and thankfully Jamie and Brienne Lannister weren't there to witness that. I remember Egg finding my karaoke skills hilarious.

Pentoshi cocktails taste pretty good, and you don't even realize that they're booze at first. They keep serving and serving us, which is good. Hearing Joffrey Baratheon singing "Wildling You Make My Heart Sing" is not.

We get more and more souced, and I end up sharing a kiss or two with a laughing Jon before he excuses himself for a quick . I glare at Theon when he tries to do the same to Jaehaera, but Rhaenys is in control and manages to discourage him.

I eventually feel too tipsy to think clearly, and I decide to head outside for some fresh air.

That's when I see him. Jon Stark. Kissing - no, smooching a pretty, dark-haired girl.

He looks up as he sees me, and my knees begin to shake. It seems like our snowy friend is a serial kisser. Figures. I glare at him, the alcohol interfering with my thoughts. I remove the ring he gave me and toss it at him before I turn away and leave.

It takes me a while to realize that it was a bad idea. I don't know my way around Pentos, and quite a few people are already staring at my sobbing, blubbering mess. I stumble through streets that seem remotely familiar to me until I hear a gurgling sound and find myself right in front of the Rosallar Fountain, smack dab in the middle of the plaza.

Oh, great, it's raining. Just like the movies.

Drunk, upset, and angry with myself, I wade into the fountain and start picking up coins randomly. I drop most of them back, but I keep a Tyroshi coin, a vintage northern promise ring, an elaborately-painted soda bottle cap, a trick coin, and an old-school arcade token. I hold on to them, drunkenly swaying.

Someone wraps their arms around me.

"Let's go home, baby sister," Viserys slurs, hoisting me out of the fountain and shielding me from the staring crowd.

I sob on his rumpled dress shirt, and he pats my shoulder awkwardly. We stumble into the van, where Rhaegar and the others are all waiting. No one says a word. I don't even see any disapproving glances. Egg and Jahaerys sit on either side of me, as if daring anyone to come closer and laugh.

Back in the hotel, I change into my thickest, warmest clothes and burrow under my blankets. Jaehaera and Rhaenys stay quiet, which I appreciate.

I'm not really sure why I'm feeling this way. Drogo's death is still fresh on my mind, I think I really just enjoyed Jon's presence, and yet I acted like a drama queen. I suppose alcohol makes me do weird things.

We stay for one more day in Pentos, but I only leave the room for meals. It isn't that I'm heartbroken or anything. It's just that I can't stand the fact that I made a complete fool of myself - both by getting drunk, and by subconsciously expecting that Jon liked me even just a bit.

Stupid handsome ex-popstar.

During lunch, I notice three weird guys staring at me. One's a guy maybe a year or two older, his hair dyed in wild shades of blue and green. His dark eyes seem to bore into me as he grins. Another guy is probably the same age as him, doodling idly on his sketchpad as he stares at me. Last is someone a little older, maybe college-age or so, shuffling cards with a lazy dance of his fingers. He  winks at me and looks down, as if deep in thought.

"I think you just became a boy magnet overnight," Lyanna notes. She hands me a small envelope. "Jon dropped by this morning with that. He looked so upset, poor boy. What happened? We just saw you run off."

Oh. Oh. It's the dreaded Q&A session.

I shrug. "I saw him kissing some girl. It's no big deal," I tell her, taking a quick swig of orange juice. "I was just drunk, that's all."

Rhaegar stares at me. "You didn't even look that drunk. I know how you can get when you really are drunk."

I glare at Egg. "You showed him that damn video?"

Egg grins. "Everyone at home saw it, dear auntie."

By the time I head back to our room, I notice that the three guys are still watching me. I feel myself shudder.

* * *

We fall right back into routine when we return to King's Landing. Summer is still in full blast, and the theater that Rhae and I are volunteering in is still as lovely as always. We watch the Romeo and Juliet rehersals, my niece working with the backdrops while I'm in charge with the music.

I almost forget about Jon Stark and the fountain fiasco. Almost.

It's been three days, and I'm on my way home from the theater when I see someone from Pentos. It's the guy with the cards who seemed to be around Rhae's age. He smiles at me and bows with a fluorish. On his hand is a card with his name - Jorah Mormont - and number on it. I don't know how to react so I take it and go on my merry way.

"Wait!" he calls out, but I'm already making my way into the ice cream shop.

Myrcella Lannister waves me over with one of her dreamy smiles. She's sipping on her usual root beer float, a fresh glass of the same stuff waiting for me. I set down my bag and take a seat. "So, how's your visit to your aunt?" I ask.

She smiles. "Aunt Cersei is still the same," she murmurs, before launching into a complete account of her depressed aunt and hyperactive but sweet cousins. "Uncle Tyrion was really funny, though! And Joffrey was in Pentos. Did you see him?"

I nod. "He reminds me of Viserys. Except for the singing."

She giggles. I forgot how much she loves to giggle. "Yes, Gendry mentioned that before. They're also stoked because their half-sister will be visiting with their Uncle Stannis and his kid."

"So, did you visit Robert?" I ask.

I've seen the guy who caused us a great deal of trouble once, a few weeks after summer started. Even ten years into his jail time, he's still pretty bitter and miserable. Rhaegar seems to have forgiven him already, but Robert lashed out when he saw us kids.

Myrcella nods. "He didn't seem to happy about the fact that we're neighbors with you guys," she says. "Anyway, Uncle Tyrion let me bring home a few books for you guys."

I remember Tyrion Lannister. He's Myrcella's uncle, but really young, just fresh from Red Keep University. His mother was pretty close to menopause when he was born, and her body couldn't take the strain. He stayed with Myrcella's family for a while, and we all liked him. He's pretty smart and always ready to answer even our most far-fetched questions.

"Aww, that's sweet of him," I coo.

Myrcella's green eyes widen as she looks at something behind me. I follow her gaze to see another of the guy's from Pentos - the dark-haired dude with the sketchbook. He holds it up for me to see. Too bad I can't unsee it. Ugh. It's a life-like drawing of me and him making out.

"Who in the Seven is that?" my friend gasps.

"I have no idea, believe me," I growl.

Myrcella stares at him in horror. "He's weirder than Joff."

"Definitely," I say. I finish my rootbeer float with a shudder. "I better get going."

Myrcella nods. "Yeah, he might be a creepy-ass stalker. I'll walk you home."

It isn't like walking home together is unusual. We live right across the street from each other, after all. We stop by Renly's for a bit to check out some cookbooks for Myrcella's dad. I just hope he doesn't try feeding us blue spaghetti again. Not that it tasted bad, but it looked so weird.

Renly greets us with his customary smile and turns to me. "Hey, Loras said you were at the wedding, yeah?"

I nod. "It was fun," I tell him. "Why weren't you there, though?"

Renly shrugs good-naturedly. "Can't close the shop right when I'm being swarmed by uni students." He chuckles and points to the window. "Hey, I think someone's looking for you guys."

I glance back and see the third guy from Pentos - the boy with blue and green hair. He flicks his hair like some floozy and winks at me. I make a face and see Myrcella staring at him with her mouth wide open.

"Dany, why's Daario Naharis staring at you like that?" she asks.

"Yeah, that's him," Renly agrees, tapping his chin. "Hot piece of meat, but he's too young."

"You're not even twenty-three," I tell him. "And Daario who?"

"He's only seventeen," Renly points out. "Daario's this up and coming model from somewhere in Essos. What's he doing here?"

This is getting weirder and weirder. I ignore him and say our goodbyes to Renly. He grins and waves us off as we make our way home. At least Daario doesn't follow us, but I think it'll just be a matter of time.

I still have no freaking idea about what's going on here.

My phone begins to ring, and I'm surprised to see Visenya's name on the caller ID.

"Dany, hun!" she all but yells into my ear. "I've been trying to reach you since yesterday, but seems like the coverage here sucks."

"I don't even want to know where you are," I mutter. "You needed something?"

"Yeah, of course," she says with that breathy little laugh of hers. "Viserys told me why you disappeared during the reception. I hope you haven't taken a coin from the fountain, baby."

I scowl though she wouldn't see it. "Why?"

"Willas says it's cursed. If you take a coin there then the person who threw it in will fall in love with you. And I don't think that's something you'd like, especially in light of what happened to Drogo."

Everything else she says gets garbled, and the call ends. I feel my gut twist. So she does care in her own way.

I think I know why these weird guys are following me, then. But I took five stuff from the fountain, and I've only seen three guys so far. Where are the other two? And who the hell was that guy with the sketchpad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And soooo the curse begins! Heehee. Who else do you think will start stalking Dany next chapter?


	5. Bedlam in King's Landing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dany has an emergency meeting with her friends and reconciles with the hunky ex-popstar.

Oh, joy.

Just when I thought that life will be back to normal and I could forget about Pentos, the Starks move in on the house next door which was blissfully occupied by the Velaryons until they moved away a couple of months ago.

I have to make a mad dash and leave the house early every day and stay out late with Myrcella just to make sure that I don't bump into any of the dreaded trio.

Rhaegar and Lyanna exchange looks, but neither of them comment on it.

Then there are my three stalkers - the young street magician slash Seven Stars University of Pentos student, that Mereenese street artist slash rich heir, and that popular teen model slash hottie from Essos. Well, Jorah Mormont, Hizdahr zo Loraq, and Daario Naharis. They've been following me around for days, tryign to catch my attention. I've got about three dozen cards with their names and numbers, a trick rose, a real rose, and a life-like drawing of a rose.

I'm trying different ways to reach the theater, but they eventually catch on to it and sometimes even linger in some places I hang out in just to annoy me. Or something. Myrcella thinks it's cute, especially as she has a pretty obvious crush on Daario, but it's starting to get on my nerves.

We eventually end up hiding out in the record store under Rhaegar's own company building. It's mysteriously quiet in here, empty except for a couple of cashiers. One of them waves at us as she recognizes us - Shae, Tyrion's girlfriend, her black curls tied back in a tight ponytail today.

"Dany, someone's been looking for you in here," she says. "He says he's been wandering around King's Landing for three days."

My stomach drops, afraid that it might be guy number four or five. I could feel the weight of the fountain "coins" in my pocket. Shae waves over someone from the shelves behind us, and out comes Jon Snow, his curly hair bouncing wildly as he peeks at me.

"Uh, hi," he says nervously.

"And you have the nerve to talk to me?" I ask him. I turn to Myrcella. "I'm going home."

"But Dany, that's Jon Snow," my oh-so-faithful friend points out. "Jon Snow. Of the Night's Watch. The Lord Commander - er, vocalist."

"I know, and he's a real serial smoocher slash dater," I tell her. "Let's go."

Jon grabs my hand and gives me those puppy dog eyes. I wish I was strong enough to actually punch him in the gut and make it hurt a lot. "Dany, I'm sorry," he says, turning red. "I didn't mean to kiss her. I mean, I've always known that Elinor Tyrell was crazy, but not crazy enough to kiss me!"

I glare at him. "But you let her."

He scratches the back of his head, making it stand up in odd angles. "I'm sorry, I really am. I can't just shove her off or something, can I?" he asks. "Last time I did that, even just metaphorically? Someone got really hurt."

I stare at him, trying to look all high and mighty. "You shouldn't be - be that nice to all girls. You raise their hopes up," I say before walk right out of the shop - and bump right into Robb and Theon.

They look startled so I take advantage of that and walk off. I could hear Myrcelle babbling some apology before following me.

"You haven't told me that you knew Jon Snow," she gushes. "Did you see how hot and sad he was. Why did you have to be so angry and cold? He seemed pretty nice."

I give her my calmest smile. "Myrcella, he's a serial smoocher."

"What? You mean he kisses girls around? Well, it doesn't look like he has any girlfriends so he can do that, right?" She keeps up with me like a fluffy blonde puppy. "He seems really nice, but what if he asks you out?"

"Not going to happen. Whatever started between Mr. Ex Popstar and I is officially done," I point out.

By this point, we walk around the corner to the street leading to our homes. I find three guys waiting. "Oh damn, it's them," Myrcella squeals. "Daario really is hot! But I think Mr. Snow is your piece of hunky meat!" She pauses then stares at me. "So, the sleepover at your place is still on?"

I nod. "Yeah! Please tell me that Shireen and Missandei already know." In the corner of my eye I can see the three stalker-bums approaching us. "Hey, we should drop by Shireen's. I bet she's bored."

I've only seen Shireen once since I returned in Pentos, though that's mostly because they went to Brightwater Keep to visit some relatives. She didn't seem to happy about it as she says her mom's family is an unpleasant lot. I suppose that's why her parents are divorced.

Turn around and head off to the Baratheons a few blocks away. It will definitely be too quiet with Renly manning his shop. Shireen opens the door right away and gives us a small grin. Half her face is scarred from a childhood bout with greyscale, which means she's the target of most bullies, but she's actually nice and sweet. I also think she's lovely, even with those scars. Her eyes are a bright, bright blue, and her long, thick hair is a shiny, shiny black like her Baratheon cousins - except Joffrey, but that's okay. He's crazy.

"Hi," she says with a little laugh. "I'm minding the house today. Dad's busy."

"He always is," I point out. "Rhaegar's working him like a bull. But where's Mya?" Mya is Robert's daughter from an ex, but she lives with Stannis instead.

"She's trying to help Renly sort some new deliveries. Not that she'd be good, but she was bored." Shireen smiles and let us in. She prepares some lemonade for us while her cousin, Edric, shuffles down from the stairs. It seems like he and Gendry will be staying here for the rest of summer as a treat since Joffrey was allowed to go to Pentos for the wedding. Something that Myrcella forgot to tell me about her and Shireen's shared cousins.

Well, at least they'll be be causing havoc in the Lannister household most of the time since Tommen's in there.

We move to Shireen's home, which is as neat and proper as the rest of the place. Its walls are a deep blue, with constellations painstakingly painted on the black ceiling. A book is set down as usual on her desk, right beside her laptop.

We sit down on the bed and Shireen peers at me. "Well, you've got the most interesting trip this summer. Tell me everything!"

Myrcella clears her throat and grins madly. "Dany here has two hunky superstars following her around."

Shireen's eyes widen. "No. Way."

"Yes way. She's got Daario Naharis and hunky dory Jon Snow."

"Jon Stark," I correct her finally.

With much pestering, they manage to convince me to tell them everything - and yes, that includes the supposed curse that Visenya told me - and then insist on calling Missandei over so that she'll also hear about it.

Missandei arrives in her bike, curly brown hair all over her dark eyes from riding all the way from her adoptive family, the Mormonts.

Mormonts.

Jorah.

Jorah Mormont the blasted magician.

I can see him lurking around with a grin, so we quickly let Missandei in and lock the door behind us. Myrcella and Shireen pester me again so I'm forced to tell everything about my Pentoshi adventure to her - including my creepy-ass stalkers and the fact that I apparently only discovered two out of three.

Missandei's eyes are as wide as coins by the time that I finish.

"Jorah is, like, Maege's nephew," she says. "Apparently his dad sent him far away to Pentos because he's really annoying and did something or another." She lapses into Valyrian cursing. "Sorry, I don't really remember it that much. So anyway, he's kicked out of Bear Island until he sorts himself otu. He's here. For the summer."

"Yeah, he's been following Dany here around for days," Myrcella says, waving her hands around. "He's been doing his freaky-deaky magic and even gave her a trick rose that turns blue, green, and purple."

Missandei frowns and takes a swig from her lemonade. "He's in uni, but he's really weird."

"Figured that one out on my own, thank you very much," I mutter.

Shireen pulls out some cookies from her secret stash under her bed and passes it around. "But you said that you took five stuff from the fountain. If Visenya's right and there's really a curse, then there are two more guys that should be following you around, right?"

Myrcella nibbles her cookie and nods sagely. "What if they're just not here yet because they can't afford to visit King's Landing or it's too far? Or what if they're stalking you, but in the legit stalker way?"

Shireen shudders. "Lannister, stop being so creepy!"

By the time Myrcella and I are on our way home though, I can't help but look around nervously for some shadowy stalkers. I could see Hizdahr sitting on a nearby fence, drawing as always. He gives me a crazy wink as I pass, though. I glare at him and throw the door open in a huff.

I drop into the living room and nearly jump out of my skin. Egg is sitting beside Robb Stark and Jaehaerys. His hair is a wild blue color, a little bit brighter than Daario's. It clashes a little wildly with his purple eyes. "What the hell is that, Egg?" I ask.

He grins at me. "Cool, eh?"

"Why, exactly, did you choose blue of all colors?"

"What? I saw some model kid following you around and I think it'd look good on me," he says. "Jaehaerys here will be trying blue! Dad'll have a fit."

"He definitely will," Jaehaerys agrees.

Robb runs a hand through his hair. "Yeah, I might try dying mine a literal red."

"Yeah, then you'd look like a firetruck," Jon says from behind me.

I nearly jump out of my skin and trip on my own shoelaces. I stumble around like a mad chick for a while before turning to him. "What are you doing here, Snow?"

He raises an eyebrow. "Your nephews invited us to hang out."

Traitors.

"I still haven't forgiven you," I grunt, stalking out of the living room and trying to make my way up the stairs.

He gently tugs at my arm, though. "Dany, I really didn't mean it. I swear." He holds out his free hand, showing me the ring I threw off that night. "See? I even kept it with me so I can return it to you."

Well, maybe he does deserve a second chance.

I take the ring from him slowly. "We'll see, then."

He looks relieved and leans forward. "Thank you."

I give him my best death-glare, though. "If I do find out that you're a serial smoocher though, I'm going to gut you." My stomach twists as I remember Drogo again. He would've been a senior after this summer if he was still alive.

"Believe me. I'm no serial smoocher," he mumbles. His eyes seem to glow brighter as he looks at me. "I know I shouldn't, especially as I'm still a mess right now... but I really like you, Dany."

I let out a tiny hysterical laugh. Is he serious? "A mess? You call that I mess? I lost my boyfriend to an accident six months ago, but I also, well, erm... I also like you. A little." Wait, what am I saying? "Maybe we could take it easy, then? See what happens?"

He nods eagerly. "I'd really like that."

I feel myself smile in spite of my self by the time he rejoins the other guys.

By the time I'm in my room, I can't decide who to call first - Myrcella, Shireen, or Missandei?

Jon Snow really seems to be sorry.

Jon Snow said he likes me.

He likes me.

And I said I like him.

That's true, right?

Whoa.

Whoa.

I'm sorry, Drogo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Dany and Jon are sort of okay-ish for now! We'll be meeting stalker number 4 next chapter! Who do you guys think is it?


	6. Starstruck Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dany has an epiphany and starts her junior year.

School is right around the corner, but it seems like I have yet to meet stalker number four and five. I'm still not sure that Visenya was right and there's a curse thing on the fountain, but with Jorah, Daario and Hizdahr lurking around whenever I get out of my house, I think she might be on to something. Jon usually hangs around with me awkwardly, but I haven't told him about the fountain fiasco.

I could still feel the five tokens weighing my pocket down, though.

Myrcella can't stop babbling whenever Jon is around, which he finds amusing. I'm a little nervous that she might mention Drogo and scare him off, though. Shireen and Missandei could at least act normally around him, though in Shireen's case that means she's terribly timid. Jon doesn't seem to mind though, and Stannis, her dad, seems genuinely pleased to meet Jon. It seems like he and Ned Stark were old acquaintances, despite the latter's falling out with the former's brother.

Robb and Theon start hanging out with us every now and then too, especially as they hit it off perfectly with Egg and Jaehaerys. Sansa is always in our house too, as she absolutely adores Jaehaera. And Arya Stark always tags behind Aemon whenever he's off with Tommen Lannister and Shireen Baratheon's cousins.

It's the last day before school, and everyone seems to be going crazy over that fact. Jaehaera and Rhaenys are busy shopping, as always, while the boys are off on last-minute errands for Rhaegar. Viserys, as always, is in the museum all day, finishing off projects before he returns to Red Keep tomorrow.

I find myself with Shireen and Missandei, showing Jon around bits of King's Landing that he hasn't seen yet. It's definitely a challenge, especially since we're dodging my annoying stalkers. My room is swamped with flowers and little knick knacks right now.

We end up at Renly's, and spot him leaning over the counter, deep in conversation with Loras and an unfamiliar boy who's probably the same age as us. He's quite pretty, with pale silvery hair and blue eyes that seem to border on violet. He smiles brilliantly as he notices us. "Hello there," he said in the lilting Dornish accent.

Renly waves us over with a chuckle. "So Loras was right, Dany! You got yourself a pop star in Pentos. Why didn't you give me the details, hun?"

Jon turns red and squirms uncomfortably. "That's... an overstatement," he says with a nervous laugh.

Renly beams at him and motions to the mystery boy. "This is Edric Dayne," he explains.

Edric smiles wider as his eyes roam to our faces. "Hello. My family moved from Dorne," he explains. "I'll be starting school here tomorrow."

"Really?" Missandei beams at him. "A junior?"

He nods and his eyes flits to me. "You must be Daenerys."

My stomach churns, and I take a tiny step back. "Uhm, yeah, that's me. What's it to you?'

He rubs his chest, as if troubled. "Dad said you were beautiful, but I didn't expect this." His eyes seem to glow as he watches me. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't want to startle you in front of your boyfriend. My dad's Arthur Dayne."

Oh, I've heard of his dad. He's Rhaegar's best friend, but he moved to Dorne shortly before I was born.

"That's okay," I tell him. I could hear Jon grunt with disapproval though. He's not my boyfriend, so he shouldn't mind. "I'm not really beautiful, you must've mistaken me for Visenya. But, er, she's married."

Edric smiles and whips out an origami rose. "For you, though." He stuffs it in my hand, gives Renly and Loras a casual nod, and walks out of the shop.

Did I just meet stalker number four?

By the time that we leave Renly's, Missandei and Shireen are giving me pointed looks. Jon's still in a huff, though. "Was he hitting on you?" he keeps repeating. "I know the Dornish have a reputation, but that definitely wasn't smooth."

"B-but he seemed like a nice person," Shireen points out.

I glance at Jon. Every now and then, I could see him staring with wonder in his eyes - the same wonder I see in the three stalker guys, and now in Edric Dayne. What if he's the fifth guy? What if he did like the Tyrell cousin and ended up running after me because I picked up something he tossed into the fountain?

He nudges me gently. "Hey, earth to Dany. Are you okay?"

"I'm okay." I feel my knees wobbling though. I'm going crazy over Jon Stark, and he might just be reciprocating because of a spell. Dammit.

As much as I'd like him to stay this way, I know it won't be fair. I risk dialling Visenya's number after dinner. It rings a couple of times before she answers.

"Dany, is something wrong?"" she asks sleepily. "I'm just about to hop into bed with Willas, but if you need something then fire away."

"Vi, you said something about the fountain," I say quickly. "That one in Pentos?"

"Yeah, the cursed fountain?" She perks up quickly. "I sincerely hope you didn't take something there. I know that Drogo's death is still hard on you and you defintiely deserve to be happy, but putting someone under some sort of Pentoshi spell isn't fair."

"I know, Vi. I know." My voice hitches, and I tell him about what happened in the wedding, about the three stalkers, Edric Dayne, and Jon. "I think he's one of them, Vi. And as much as I like him, I know it would be cruel. And stupid. And it won't be real, since it's because of the fountain. I need to break this curse."

"Then you'll have to convince Rhaegar to take you back to Pentos so that you can return those stuff you took back to the fountain."

Wait, what? "Vi, we're a little broke right now because of your wedding. Besides, school will be starting tomorrow and Pentos ain't next door."

She sighs. "I know, hun. It's not fair to you either, as it seems like you're pretty crazy for him. I know how it feels. Look, I'll try to ask around here to see if there's another way to break the spell, okay? While I'm working on it, do try to make him really, really fall in love even without the help of crazy Pentoshi fountain magic."

We eventually end the call, and for some reason talking to Visenya makes me feel better. Hey, miracles do happen.

School starts the next day. Rhaenys and Viserys, who are on their second year in Red Keep, won't be starting until next week, the lucky bastards. My dear brother is in the museum as always, while Rhae is still sleeping when we thunder down to breakfast courtesy of Lyanna.

School isn't that far, so we usually walk there on a good day. We're not like the snooty upper class twits from the Westerlands who need to be shuttled to and from school by their equally snooty chaperones. Myrcella once mentioned that it's the main reason why her dad moved to King's Landing.

The Lannisters and the Starks join us on the way to school. A few generations ago, it would've looked odd. We had a history of bad blood, though according to Rhaegar everythings all okay now especially after the fiasco with Lyanna and Robert Baratheon.

I keep sneaking glances at Jon, who's deep in conversation with Robb and Egg. I catch his eye and he gives me a shy smile before turning back to them. I rub my stomach, angry with myself for hoping that he does like me, and for the trouble I'm causing him right now.

I see Jorah Mormont sitting outside a cafe, shuffling his cards. He stands up and approaches me. He offers me a bouqet of flowers with a flourish. "For you, beautiful Daenerys."

Everyone stops and shuts up when he speaks, except for Myrcella, who sounds like a flustered kettle. I have no choice but to take it, and I could hear Theon wolf-whistling behind me before being elbowed by Egg. I feel myself flushing from shame and discomfort. "Uh, thank you," I manage to splutter out.

"C'mon, we'll be late," Missandei says, shoving me forward while glaring at Jorah.

"What was that all about?" Jon asks loudly once we're out of earshot.

"Do any of us really want to know?" Myrcella asks. At least she's not babbling about the curse.

I look back and see that Jorah is still waiting expectantly. I look away and follow my friends around the corner, and smack dab into Hizdahr zo Loraq. He's painting something on canvas - a certain Targaryen girl lying on a field of grass.

Robb narrows his eyes with a goofy grin. "Daenerys, that's you."

I let out a hiss of breath. "Gee, thanks Captain Obvious. Ugh, this is starting to freak me out. Let's get going."

"Who are all of those guys?" Jon asks. "I've been seeing them lurking around since we arrived in King's Landing."

Before we could say anything, I spot Daario lounging nearby. He gives me a languid wink and puckers up his lips. I give him a death glare and turn away. He's the most disgusting of them all, and I feel the urge to deck him.

"I didn't know that you're a boy magnet," Theon says with a laugh. "Seems like Snow here has some competition, eh?"

Jon stuffs his hands in his pockets and grumbles incoherrently. I glare at Theon. "It's nothing, okay?" I put down the flowers on a nearby tree. "Nothing."

We reach school, and Aemon veers off with Rickon and the younger Starks while we make our way to the high school building. The area is already teeming with people, though we've still got plenty of time to get our schedules and stuff our bags in our lockers.

Seems like I've got English with Egg, Myrcella and Jon, History with Shireen, Misandei and Jon, Home Economics with Jon - hell, why did he even take up that elective? - and Gym with Robb and Theon. This will be a nightmare. And it seems like everyone's lumped together in Theater. Heh.

I head to first period Trig preoccupied, and I don't notice Edric Dayne sitting beside me until he starts talking.

"A little too early for class, are we?" he says with a grin.

I stare at him for a while. At least I don't look like a startled insect. "Look who's talking," I shoot back. "Excited to meet new friends?"

He grins and leans a little toward me. "I just wanted to see if we shared this class together."

I shrug. "Yeah, seems like no one rigged schedules this time. I used to spend at least half my classes with one of my friends or my nephew."

Edric smiles. Despite the fact that he's most probably stalker number four, he's pretty nice. "Ah, yeah, big family huh? One of my aunts married a Stark and she's being driven mad by them most of the time."

I laugh. "Starks will always drive you mad." My thoughts flit to Jon again, and how different he is from Drogo.

By the time I get out of the classroom, my stomach is roiling with guilt over the curse, and the possibility that Jon is also being affected by it.

Jon is waiting by the door, dark gray eyes glittering as he peers at me. "You okay?" he asks. "First period Gym is never fun."

"Never," I agree. I stare at him, trying to pinpoint the similarities in his expressions compared to the other four bewitched boys. "Better than Chemistry, though."

He makes a face. "I will never forget Theon blowing up a window back in Winterfell. He served an entire month's detention." He idly takes my hand as if it's perfectly normal, and people stare at us as we make our way to our next class.

A good number of girls do a double take when they realize just who he is. I suppose even after half a year out of the limelight, Jon Snow and his band are still well-known.

And I unwittingly put their serial-smooching ex-vocalist under a spell. Damn Dany, how did you go from mourning your dead boyfriend to being cursed by a magical fountain?

I realize that we've stopped. Jon is talking to a pretty senior who keeps flicking her red hair at his face. He looks a little dazed and even the smallest bit upset. He tugs at me, gray eyes pleading. I take my cue and pull him away from the girl, who looks scandalized.

"Redheads scare me," he says breathlessly. He looks a little wistful and sad, but I don't pry.

By the time we walk home after last period Theater, word has spread that Jon Snow-slash-Stark is in school. Girls are whipping out their phones here and there, and some of them are approaching with permanent markers.

Robb and Theon both seem unfazed.

"Believe me, it was worse when we were still in Winterfell, especially they were the biggest in the North," explains Robb.

Jon shrugs. "Doesn't make it any less ridiculous and disturbing. I'm just a person, right?"

I nod sagely. I barely even think about the fact that he's an ex-popstar. Except that he is. But I don't really mind it. He's okay, for a serial smoocher. And I really should stop using that word. It's not even a real word.

We all take a breath of fresh air when we finally get out of the house of crazy, er, school. Myrcella can't stop chirping about getting permission to throw a party at home while Jaime and Brienne are off on some business meeting in Casterly Rock. Jon stares at me intensely, eyes oh-so-deliciously dark and stormy.

"Dany, would you like to hang out with me? Right now, I mean?" he mutters. "I seriously need to cool down."

I could remember the anxiety and discomfort in his eyes when girls are swarming him, and I nod. "Yeah, sure. I don't mind," I finally say. "Is everything okay?"

"Y-yeah," he says. He doesn't look like it, though.

We excuse ourselves, ignoring Theon's cat calls. Jon takes my hand and rubs it gently with his thumb. "Let's go someplace quiet," he says gently.

I stare at him for a while, my jaw hanging open like an idiotic fish until I notice that some girls are staring at us. I snap into attention and nod. "Someplace quiet it is, then," I stammer. I gently tug at him, leading him to the small park a small distance from Renly's.

What exactly is going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jealous Jon is so fun to write! I'm not sure about when Dany will be coming clean regarding the spell... if he really is under a spell. xD But we'll be partying the Lannister way next chapter.


	7. The School Dance is Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is a looming school dance.

Jon takes my hand as we walk and my stomach squirms with guilt. I lead him to my favorite spot in the park - the swings. They're always blissfully empty at this time of the day. I remember days spent just playing on them with Drogo, and his infectious laughter. I'm not really sure if it's right for me to like Jon while my former boyfriend's death is still fresh.

We sit in silence for a while, watching the other kids from our school just hanging out.

Jon speaks up first. "I'm sorry. Seems like I keep bringing trouble because I used to be in a band." He scratches the back of his head, looking all flustered. "First in the wedding, and now here."

I'm tempted to come clean and tell him that he should be free to pursue any fan girl if it weren't for the curse I accidentally ended up in. I can't, though. Just the thought of him being angry with me hurts too much. "It's natural for them to act that way. Heck, I've gone crazy for the Golden Company."

He smiles sadly and looks down, gray eyes stormy. "You know, I lost someone before because of this. She couldn't handle it."

"Was this the scary ex you told me about?" I ask.

He nods slowly. "Yeah. That was around six or seven months ago. She couldn't handle it. She hated the girls that followed me around. She hated the cameras and the rumors." He begins fiddling with the lace hanging from his black hoodie. "She hated me too, in the end."

My stomach begins to drop. "So I'm some kind of rebound?"

He shakes his head, looking bewildered. "I can't do that to you! You're much, much different. She's two years older, for one. She scared me so much, but I can be me around you. That's what I like. You don't really seem to mind that I used to be Jon Snow, except when you tease me."

I laugh. No, Jon, you like me because I accidentally bewitched you with a Pentoshi fountain. "Oh, I do mind, Jon. I do. I just happened to like you because you're you."

He smiles. "She liked me for me, but I guess she minded Jon Snow too much to actually stay with Jon Stark."

I pat the back of his hand. "She has no idea what she's missing out on, if she decided to ignore Jon Stark because of Jon Snow."

His eyes glitter in a maddeningly intense way, and I'm sure that I'm blushing when he leans forward to kiss me gently. We've never done anything more than that, which I appreciate. I'm confused enough as it is without comparing him to Drogo. Not that I've done anything past kissing and fondling with Drogo, but still...

I miss him, but I'm starting to like Jon Stark more and more.

We stay quiet for a while, side by side on the swings, needing no words, merely basking in each other's presence. I realize that I want him to genuinely like me, not just because of a spell. Because spell or no spell, I'm crazy for him.

* * *

We've been back to school for less than a week and the student council is already giving out flyers for a school dance. King's Landing High is crazy over dances. I think I've been at least to a dozen of them just in my freshman and sophomore years.

Apparently this Cultural Diversity event is supposed to let us enjoy and appreciate the different cultures that the students in school have. After all, we have a student population that came from all corners of Westeros.

Being the resident Targaryens of Old Valyria, we've been approached to have our own booth for the dance. Not that I know anything about Valyria aside from the language and the fact that it blew up ages ago.

Oh, and that they were big on incest.

Thinking of marrying Egg or Jaehaerys or Aemon or - heavens forbid - Viserys, would be a nightmare. Ancient Valyrians were very weird and disturbed.

The Starks seem to have been forced to team up with the Mormonts - and Missandei, who is legally adopted when she was seven, is being dragged around by some kids from Mereen.

My stalkers are always swarming the area outside the school, showering me with gifts, with the exception of Edric Dayne who still seems to be content with hanging around me in Trig. He's not that bad, not really, but the mere fact that he's also under the spell is freaking me out.

Visenya still has no update regarding the curse. She does seem genuinely concerned though, which is touching. I've never been on good terms with her, and I'm surprised by how much she's changed.

* * *

I let out an angry zombie groan as Jaehaera leaps into my room and elbows my stomach with an excited giggle. "Dany, you know what day it is?" she hollers.

I moan and roll over as I smack my niece lightly on the chin. "It's Saturday and it's an ungodly freaking hour!" I roar, rolling over and trying to sleep.

"Saturday is perfect for shopping! The dance is only a week away, dolt," Jaehaera says with a pout. "No one's asked me out yet, but I'm sure Jon will be bringing you to the dance, right?"

I feel my stomach fluttering. The longer the curse goes on, the guiltier I feel. And the more embarrassed I am of the three loons following me around. Daario hasn't gone past trying to get under my pants, but Hizdahr once did a horrendous street painting of a naked me - though the body looks more like Visenya's - and Jorah producing underwear from thin air which he then gives to me as... "gifts."

Jon doesn't like them one bit, and I can't blame him. Oddly enough, he's the only one who feels any amount of jealousy among the five. The three madmen even seem to team up every now and then. Urgh.

"He hasn't said anything, and shut up. He's not my boyfriend." I sit up, conceding defeat. I'll let Jaehaera drag me around all day.

She smiles. "It's only a matter of time, though. Drogo wouldn't be happy if you just close yourself off because of him."

I stare at her for a while. Wow. Great pre-breakfast topic. "I'm happy." I give her my scariest grin.

"More like bonkers," she howls as we head down for breakfast.

It's a lovely autumn morning, not too warm and not too cold either. We head downtown to the shopping center, since my dear niece wants to look for new makeup too. Not that she already has bajillions at home.

Hizdahr is lurking near the center's parking lot, dressed for an entire day out. He approaches us with a smile and offers his hand. He isn't that bad-looking, I guess, though up close he looks a little older than sixteen. "Perhaps the lovely lady would grace me with her beautiful face today, so that I may create the most exquisite work of art."

"Who are you?" Jaehaera asks bluntly. "Why are you speaking like that?"

I give Hizdahr a small smile. "I'm sorry. We're a little busy right now. Please excuse us." I grab Jaehaera's hand and we move on.

"What was that all about?" Jaehaera asks. "I've been seeing him lurking around lately. Why isn't he in school?"

"I have no idea why he's not in school." I decide to tell her the truth. "Look, do you believe in magic?"

She raises an eyebrow. "Please don't tell me that he's a genie," she says with a snort.

I laugh at that too. "Hell, no." I tell her about the fountain, and my suspicions about Jon. It feels cathartic, even though Visenya knows as much too. "I don't know what to do. I want to get out of this curse, though I know Jon will hate me afterward."

She smiles and pats my hand. "My cousin is a Stark. He would never do that to you."

Near the entrance I see Jorah Mormont, who apparently transfered to Red Keep, is showing off some magic tricks to some of his fellow university students, including Viserys who gives us a maddeningly insane smile. Jorah looks up as we pass, and he drops everything and runs after me.

"Miss Targaryen," he calls out. "Danaerys?"

I look back at him, and he smiles at me earnestly. "Do you - do you want to go out with me on a trip to Bear Island next Saturday?"

Bear Island is one of the wildlife conservations in the North - owned by the Mormonts, as I remember. "Sorry, I'm a little busy," I tell him, trying to sound as pleasant as I can.

"Next time, maybe?" he asks hopefully.

I look at Jaehaera for help, but she just gives me an amused smirk. "I have a sorta boyfriend. I'm sorry."

He just smiles and gives me another trick card, though. This one has a 3D image of three dragons in black, green, and gold. I feel guilty for putting it in my wallet, but it looks pretty badass.

We bump into Jon and Robb in the smoothie place. Robb greets their cousin with a bright smile and chats her up. They both seem stoked about the upcoming dance. Apparently he asked Myrcella out. Hmmm. Why hasn't she called me yet and exploded? Jon peers at me a little self-consciously.

"Hey, boy magnet," he says with a grin. "Hope no one asked you out yet."

"Nope, not to the dance," I admit. That's true, at least. "And apparently we'll be manning the Valyrian booth."

"What'll you be doing? Dragon-themed drinks?" At least he knows his history lessons.

I shrug. "That'll probably be the only thing we could work on that doesn't include squicky topics." I laugh, imagining some tabasco-laced punches and floating plastic dragons. "Good idea, though."

He smiles. "Glad to help. So anyway, I wanted to see if you wanted to go with me to the dance. As much of it as you can while manning your Valyrian booth, of course."

I feel myself turn red in a insane mix of excitement and guilt. "I'd like that," I blurt out before I could stop myself. I'm plunging deeper and deeper into my feelings for him, and I'm sure that it will end in tears when we finally lift the spell.

Mine, not his.

Jaehaera eventually drags me away, chirping excitedly about the upcoming dance. Apparently the Stark boys' cousin Robin wanted to ask my dear neice out for the dance and now she's stoked. Well, Robin Arryn's been giving her the sticky eyes since his family moved to the Vale due to health reasons.

She begins dithering by the time we reach a shop, and she couldn't choose between a truckload of pink dresses or a lovely periwinkle one. She actually smacks me with her bag when I suggest a green one.

I guess she's pretty crazy over Robin. Really crazy.

She eventually settles on a gold sheath dress. I have no idea what she does with all her clothes, as I'm pretty okay with the black and red dress that I wore in Pentos.

There I am again, thinking about that damn place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've played around with some bits of canon like the ages xD I love Jon and Dany to bits, and I kind of wanted to show off how the other modernized characters are faring in this AU. Heehee. What do you guys think is the Valyrian booth going to involve?


	8. Shall We Dance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a school dance commences.

It's a lovely Sunday morning, and I find myself cooped up in the attic with Egg and the twins.

We managed to force Viserys to construct a booth for us, and now we're busy with decorating it. Valyria was obsessed with dragons and apparently we're going to take advantage of that. We've managed to paint the booth black, and we're adding some red fiery swirls meticulously all over the surface. I'm sure we're going to make it look badass, but there's one thing I'm really curious about.

"What exactly are we going to put in this booth?" I ask.

Egg grins. "Dear aunt, I'm glad someone had the insight to ask. We'll be bringing in drinks from Old Valyria, maybe some desserts and some finger food, of course."

"Please don't tell me those are real fingers," Jaehaerys says, peering at the book in Aegon's hand.

We design the booth columns to make it look like the paper dragons made by Jaehaera are spiralling along their length. We paint the dragons black, red, green, silver, gold, and white.

For a booth that will be manned by just four kids, it does seem pretty badass.

While the siblings leave to bother Rhaegar about lending them a Valyrian cookbook, I walk out of the house to stretch my legs. I feel myself shudder when I see the three stalkers lounging nearby, though.

I do an about-face and head right back into the house, nearly slamming head-first into Viserys. He raises his eyebrows as he takes in my potentially flustered appearance. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah." I look back, and notice Daario staring at me with a creepy intensity. "I'm okay."

"What's the deal between you and Jorah Mormont?" Viserys finally asks the thing I've been dreading. "He's been asking me weird things since he moved to Red Keep." He blinks and shakes his head. "Scratch that - tell me later. I have to meet up with Rhaenys."

I watch him hobble off and wonder what I'm supposed to do all day if I don't want to risk running into those three dolts. I can't even invite Myrcella over as she's in Blackwater with her dad, Shireen is helping Mya at Renly's, and Missandei is with the Mormonts outside the city.

Jaehaera thunders down the stairs with a maddening look in her eyes. "Mom and Dad agreed to help us with the desserts and stuff, so Egg says we'll just have to work on the drinks. He got a shopping list."

I scowl. "The dance is on friday. Are they crazy?"

"Well, they're Targaryens," my dear niece mutters.

* * *

Apparently Rhaenys thinks that covering our faces in thick makeup will make us really pretty. She actually forced Jaehaera and me to sit through a gruelling makeup session with her before she even lets us anywhere near our dresses.

Then she forces us to stay still while she braids our hair in some Dornish style she picked up during a previous vacation with her Uncle Oberyn.

The sun is setting beautifully by the time we're prepped and ready for the dance. My stomach is rumbling in a mix of excitement and guilt. Jon Stark will be popping up at any moment, and I'm looking forward to it despite the fact that he's only doing all of this because of the curse.

Jaehaerys and Egg are on their way out of the house to fetch Val Rayder and Shireen Baratheon, respectively. They both look absolutely spiffing in their black clothes - definitely Valyrian-themed, like the booth that they set up earlier today.

I'm not really sure what made Egg ask Shireen out, but I'm really happy that he did. Well, uh, except for the fact that he still has bright blue hair and managed to convince Jaehaerys to go for the green hair dye.

Well, okay, I put red and purple streaks on mine, but it's just a temporary thing.

Jaehaera and I wait restlessly in the living room, sifting through random books despite the fact that we're both anxious and excited to actually read. Robin Arryn and Jon Stark arrive together, the cousins looking as different as night and day - Robin smartly dressed in blue and white, Jon in black and gray. Ned stands behind them with a bemused smile.

Rhaegar fumbles around to take some pictures while Viserys and Rhaenys whisper excitedly behind him in High Valyrian.

Ned Stark drives the four of us to school, reminiscing about the dances he also attended in his youth. Apparently he once ended up on the wrong end of a car park brawl with his brother, Brandon. "The idiot wanted to impress some pretty exchange students from Essos. Made a fool of himself, he did."

Jon and Robin snicker together at that. I suppose they've heard a lot of stories about Brandon Stark. Lyanna rarely talks about him since they argued a lot as kids and young adults.

A lot of kids are still hanging by the car park when we arrive, and we rush to the gym. Missandei and her adoptive sister, Alysane, hang by the door and take our tickets.

They both give me playful winks that Jon oddly reciprocates. Hmmm.

We spot familiar faces in the crowd. Myrcella is busy flirting with Robb Stark, and they both give us the thumbs-up when they see us. Theon is being surrounded by some pretty sophomores. Shireen and Egg are on the Valyrian booth, sipping some weird smoking red punch that Rhaegar called "Fire and Blood." Shireen is beaming at my nephew timidly, and I think they look cute together.

"Sansa's manning the Northern booth and they've got weird stuff there. Like my dad's favorite stuff - Winter is Coming blue lemonade, and the North Remembers purple punch. Weird names for drinks." Jon makes a face. He peers at some fried dragon-shaped batter cakes and grabs one. "What's this?"

"Valyrian meat cakes," Jaehaerys says, popping up behind us. "That's Rhaegar's favorite. We usually have them on birthdays or other special occassions."

"We'll be ruining diets tonight," I say with a laugh, taking a bite out of my own meat cake.

Val Rayder waves at us from the Northern booth, which she's overseeing with Sansa stark. We pop over and Jon gives me a glass of Winter is Coming - which does taste like your garden variety blue lemonade, except for the fact that it also has this minty cold quality. Yum. Sansa also slips some wildling candies and lemon cakes in my clutch bag.

Jon laughs and points to the dance floor. "I think it's a little too early for dinner."

My stomach flutters, excitement and guilt making an unholy concoction with the Northern drink. I nod like a giddy little girl though, and Jon whirls me into the dance floor as the band onstage strikes up a slow, quiet song.

I don't know how long we've been dancing when he gently tugs me away from the dancefloor, looking at something with apprehensive eyes. I follow his gaze as we sit down by the Reach booth, filled with perfume samples, small floral hair ornaments, and a photobooth.

A girl's watching us with bright eyes. She doesn't look familiar - maybe a new student like the Starks. She's curvy and lovely, with brown curls tumbling down her back. She beams at Jon, blows him a kiss, and turns away with a sway of her hips. I feel a twinge of jealousy and try to swallow it down.

Jon looks down, face paler than usual. "That's Myranda Royce."

Royce? That's a Vale name. "An ex?"

Jon makes a face and shakes his head. "N-no, but my actual ex thought there was something between us." He stands up. "E-excuse me, Dany. I'll be back, okay?"

I nod, feeling numb all over. He runs to the restrooms and I stay rooted on my chair. I have no idea what's going on but I don't like it one bit. The cold that's settled in my stomach increases when Edric Dayne takes his vacated seat.

"Dany, y'alright?" he asks with a grin.

I stare at him like he just landed from another planet. He doesn't seem to notice it and waves his hand on my face. I swat it off lightly. "Stop that," I finally tell him.

He pouts and lowers his hand. "What's your problem?"

"I could be asking you the same thing." I'm still shaken and bothered by Jon's actions, and I don't appreciate Edric's joking right now.

He scowls and inches away from me. "Well, I thought something was wrong since your date walked out on you."

I cross my arms. Jon wasn't angry. He seemed upset. "He didn't walk out on me."

He beams. "That's not what I saw. Well, he's not here anyway. Wanna dance?"

"No." I don't want to lead him on, not when he's also under the Pentoshi fountain's spell.

"Drinks? Dance? Some food? The Dornish booth has this really nice cake."

Just like Jon.

I try to tune out his pouting and begging, praying to the Seven that Jon returns really soon. I really hope he just found an inconvenient time to take care of nature's business or something. Three... four... five minutes pass, and Edric gets on my nerves. "Please, dude, just stop. If I wanted to dance, I would've said yes when you first asked."

He grabs my arm. "You're dancing with me."

I shove him off and stand up. "No. Go away if you don't want Jon Stark to deck you."

I should feel bad, but I don't.

Edric looks behind him and bolts off as Jon returns looking a little odd. It looks like he quickly rubbed his eyes as there are reddish marks around them. Maybe he was just a little drowsy or something. He smiles tremulously and sits beside me again. "I'm sorry about that. It's just that I knew Myranda from the Night's Watch days. I didn't expect her to transfer here, too." He pauses and leans forward. "Was Edric Dayne pestering you?"

I could see something quiet but angry in his eyes. Something I once saw in Drogo's and never wanted to again. It cost him his life.

"No," I say, letting out a shaky breath. "I'm okay."

Jon's face relaxes, but I could still see the anger there. "Good," he says. "If he does anything you don't like, or makes you uncomfortable, tell me or your nephews. Heck, you can tell Robb, okay?"

"Okay."

My eyes wander and I find Edric Dayne sitting near the Braavosi booth, arms crossed and eyes sullen. He glares at Jon before turning to Myranda Royce, who engages him in a conversation. I don't like the way her sultry eyes move to Jon every now and then, and I don't like the way she upset him earlier.

As the music slows down again, we return to the dance floor. We don't speak, but Jon presses his lips to my bare shoulder once, twice, thrice throughout the song.

We spend the rest of the night flitting between booths, buying little souvenir charms from all of them. We talk with some students we know, but we're not alone except when we're dancing. In no time, the dance concludes, and we stay at school to clear up our booths.

I keep seeing Edric Dayne and Myranda Royce in my peripheral vision, making me sadder and guiltier with every passing minute. My friends give me concerned looks, but I just shake my head and look away.

By the time Lyanna, Ned, and Jamie Lannister arrive to give our big group a ride home, I'm exhausted and sad, and I lean against Jon sadly. He wraps an arm around my waist and I fall asleep, lost in my confused thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A random chapter, most of it made sense in my head but stopped doing so when I wrote them. We'll be delving a little into Mr. Snow/Stark's past next chapter.
> 
> If any of you guys wanted to see Ygritte in person here, I'm sorry but I have to disappoint.
> 
> BTW, if Myranda having something to do with Jon is a bit random, hey, Edric and Dany never had anything to do with each other in canon either. xD


	9. She's Not That Into You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dany finds out Jon's story.

I wake up on my bed, the vivid sunlight filtering into my room through the purple curtains. Last I remember, I was leaning against Jon, physically and emotionally drained. I could still see Edric in my mind's eye, looking like a hurt puppy.

And Jon.

Oh, Jon. I think I love him, even if he would never be Drogo.

I eventually stumble down the stairs to breakfast. No one else seems to be in, except for Lyanna who's busy piling pancakes on the table. She smiles at me. "Everyone's seeping in," she explains. "You should, too."

I shake my head and smile as she sets down a glass of orange juice on my table. "Sleeping is hard when you have dozens of things running in your head."

She laughs in agreement and sets down some blueberry pancakes. "Jon is a nice boy," she notes. "Ned thinks you're very good for him, especially after what happened earlier this year..."

"What did happen?" I ask, biting into my pancakes. Yup, still good, as always.

Lyanna leans forward. "Just be patient and hear Jon out when he tells you. He was a sweet kid, you know?"

"He still is." I gulp down half of my juice.

The door bell rings and Lya excuses herself to answer it. I hear voices outside, and she returns with a sleepy-looking Ned. They're deep in conversation, so I bolt down my food and head up so I won't bother them. I change into my favorite gray hoodie and black leggings, finishing the look with my favorite black sneakers.

Might as well visit Drogo today.

Lya waves at me as I dash out of the house, and nearly bump into Daario Naharis. Ugh, of all the stalkers to be spotted by. He grins and puts a hand on my shoulder to steady me.

"You don't seem busy today," he says, dark eyes sparkling like mad. "You know, I finally got my big break in this lovely, lovely city. I've got a nice place downtown, want to check it out?"

I make a face. "Thanks, but no thanks."

He raises his eyebrows. "But you'll be missing out on a lot, Miss Targaryen."

"And I barely know you, Naharis," I tell him. I turn my back and begin heading for the cemetery.

As if right on cue, I see Hizdahr zo Loraq next. Will I ever be able to get rid of these guys? I haven't heard from Visenya lately. Anyway, the Mereenese artists presses a sketchbook to my hand. "For the most beautiful of the beautiful," he says before darting away.

It's one of those days.

Jorah Mormont is hanging out with some Red Keep guys again, including VIserys. My brother waves me over with a sly grin. "Jorah here seems real smitten," he tells me.

My eyes roam to Jorah, who waves his hands with a fluorish and produces a boquet of flowers. He pushes them to me and I'm forced to take them.

"Vi," I stammer. "We'll talk later, okay?" I give Jorah a sharp glance.

Viserys lets out a nervous laugh and tries to stall the Mormont boy while I slip away. Yup, it's going to be one of those days. At least I don't have to buy flowers for Drogo, though.

The smell of freshly-mowed grass pervades the air when I step into the cemetery. There's barely anyone in here most of the time, which is okay. I make my way through the cobbled stone paths - laid in place during the time of one of my ancestors, Maegor - until I reach the small grave beside the blue rose bush.

Winter roses, Lyanna calls them.

I lay Jorah's flowers before the grave, feeling the stark emptiness of loss in the pit of my being. I'm recovering, moving on, but Drogo irrevocably took away a part of me.

I stay by the grave for a while, contemplating about everything that happened to me recently. I know that I have to come clean to Jon soon, but I'm afraid that he will hate me.

Edric Dayne is hanging outside Renly's, leaning against a lamp post with a cup of coffee in hand. He nods to me coolly, still absolutely miffed about last night.

I walk to him. "Edric, I'm really sorry about last night," I murmur. "It's just that - I was a little upset and bothered."

He smiles sadly. "Are you really that crazy about Jon Stark, then?"

"Pretty much," I agree. "Not that I should."

"But why not?" he asks. "You both look so happy."

I smile, half-tempted to tell him about the curse.

The door opens behind him and Jon steps out.

We lock gazes for a few seconds, then he turns away with a small motion for me to follow, heading in the direction of the cemetery. I glance at Edric, who smiles and motions for me to follow Jon.

I find him at the cemetery gates, a bunch of wildflowers in hand. He turns to me as I approach, and I see a terrifying kind of intensity in his stormy eyes. He walks into the cemetery proper, and I quickly fall into step behind him.

We stop before a grave and I stare at the epitaph - Ygritte Wilde, who apparently died the same day as Drogo.

"You know, she loved being the boss," Jon finally said. He sounds as broken as I feel about Drogo. "She was a senior, I was a sophomore, but I was really crazy about her and her red hair." He turns to me, eyes devoid of their usual cheery glint. "She died in the Vale."

My stomach turns cold. Drogo died in there too. "Is that the reason why you left the Night's Watch?"

He nods and looks away again. "It was an accident, really. I still feel guilty about it even if I wasn't there."

"What happened?" I find myself asking, and immediately regretting it. I'm not the kind of person who pries.

He keeps his gaze on Ygritte's grave. "Her family was originally from here, then they moved North. She just came from a bad breakup with a younger guy, see. I was pretty crazy over her, since she didn't mind me being Jon Snow too." He smiles a little at that. "Kind of like you, actually, but that's where your similarities end."

"I don't know if that's a good thing or not," I say, feeling a little dazed.

"It is," he says, eyes brightening. "I did love her, but went cold in the end. It felt like she was strangling me, making me fulfill everything she missed from her old relationship. It's hard hanging out with her just as a friend, unlike you. Everything about you feels lighter, if you know what I mean."

"But she's gone," I say. "You still miss her."

"Yeah, she took away a bit of me with her, I guess." Jon holds out his hand and I take it. We begin to walk away from the cemetery hand in hand. "She was really pissed when the Night's Watch grew so popular that we were mobbed by fangirls, and she broke up with me."

I remember that new girl from the dance last night. "Did it have something to do with Myranda Royce?"

Jon makes a face. "Yeah. Mom knows her dad, see, so she was trying to flirt when we visited them in the Vale in between gigs. Ygritte was staying with a friend for the weekend too and saw us. She went ballsitic."

"And broke up with you."

Jon stays quiet for a while, then sighs. "Yeah. She did. Said she really can't handle the girls that come with the fame. Last time I saw her alive."

I squeeze his hand. "I'm so sorry, Jon."

He smiles at me and kisses my forehead. "It's okay. I'm moving on, and I got you here, don't I?"

"Yes, always." I feel my eyes watering. I do love him. I do. I also feel the guilt roiling at the pit of my heart, sure that he's only feeling whatever it is that he's feeling because of the spell.

We pass by Daario and Hizdahr, who give Jon their coldest death glares.

I decide to come clean, but not now. I have to talk to Visenya first and ask if she managed to ask around about breaking the spell. Jon will hate me, I'm sure of it, but in the long run I think he will hate me more if I don't do anything about the spell.

He walks me to our home, which doesn't really matter since they live next door. Heh. Jorah and his buddies are hanging outside with Viserys, and he approaches me with a smile. "I hope you're still thinking about hanging out with me in Bear Island, hun."

I feel Jon bristle beside me. "Don't call her that."

Jorah turns his dark eyes on him. "And who're you supposed to be? Her boyfriend?"

"No, but-" Jon begins before he gets cut off.

"Then stay out, man. I was talking to the lady."

"And he told you what I wanted to say," I finish.

Jorah glares as I let Jon into the house for a bit. "We'll have to wait for them to clear out."

"You seem to be quite the boy magnet," he says, bemused.

"Viserys is his uni friend." I roll my eyes in disgust. "Please keep off the boy magnet jokes."

I really need to come clean soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short filler chapter! Heh.


	10. Come a Little Closer, Flicker in Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is a school play.

Before we know it, a month has passed since school started.

Theater is one of my favorite subjects. While we mostly just study the greatest people ever known to the thespian world, but right now we're preparing for an upcoming school play. Mr. Dondarrion is handing out some booklets containing the script, saying that we're free to sign up for any role.

"Cupid and Psyche is a cheesy love story," Myrcella groans. "Isn't it even supposed to be Eros and Psyche?"

"At least it wasn't the freshmen's Peter Pan production from last year," Egg says with a snicker. "Mr. Dondarrion looks like he did a great job with the script."

"No one's stopping me from auditioning as Aphrodite," Theon calls out behind us, earning snickers from the rest of the class.

"I'm not even sure why Dad signed us up for this class, to be honest," Robb notes, draping an arm around Myrcella.

"Well it's either that, Band, or Dance." Shireen blushes as she sees Egg and holds back a little. "I mean, not everyone likes dancing or know how to use instruments."

Missandei nods sagely. "Nope, no dancing. At least some of us are just stage hands. No need to show up and embarass yourself in front of everyone in school." She gives Theon a sidelong glance. "I might have to give Theon the male Aphrodite a run for his money though..." That causes another round of laughter.

Mr. Dondarrion peers in from his office, eyebrows raised. "Seems like you've taken the script to heart real quick," he notes. "We better start the auditions."

"Theon the male Aphrodite better make a good entrance," Jon hollers, pushing his foster brother toward our teacher.

That brings even more laughter, and I exchange glances with Jon. I like the way that his eyes glitter, as if something changed since that day at the cemetery. He seems to be more and more at ease, and really doesn't mind the girls fawning over him anymore. Well, except for Myranda Royce. I still want to deck her. She seems to think time spent without Jon is time wasted.

She doesn't seem to get the hint that my friend is not interested.

Well, maybe he would be if it weren't for the spell.

Speaking of the spell, those three guys are still hounding me. Edric Dayne blissfully returned to being just a good - if persistent - friend, though Jon is still a little irked whenever he sees the guy. Jorah still seems to think that showing off his magic tricks would earn him my attention. Daario actually got into a fistfight with Jon over me. Ugh, he makes my skin crawl the most. At least Hizdahr seems content with giving me more and more of his sketches, though some of his work are becoming increasingly disturbing.

Visenya calls frequently to update me on the fact that she still hasn't found any solution for the curse aside from returning the tokens to Pentos. Which I'm not inclined to do as the trip is expensive and would probably raise Rhaegar's not-so-bushy brows. Besides, they might start asking too much questions.

Oh, well.

I wouldn't mind just staying backstage, since I did a lot of work like that over my summer stint in the Velaryons' theater, which usually has a lot of international audiences for their musicals.

Too bad Myrcella forced me to join her in auditioning for one of the evil stepsisters. Even worse, Mr. Dondarrion actually bumped me up to the lead role: Psyche.

Well, at least Theon isn't Aphrodite. Would that be Manphrodite? Ugh. That would be too horrible to think of.

I could hear him snickering behind us, muttering something about being Cupid's arrows or something equally crazy. Edric steps out of Mr. Dondarrion's office, and I remember vaguely that his aunt is married to our theater teacher. I feel a sudden sinking feeling from the bottom of my stomach.

He rushes straight to me with shining eyes. "It seems like we'll be spending time together in this play," he says with a shit-eating grin.

My stomach churns. "All hail Cupid, who really should be named Eros," I tell him.

"Sorry, not me," he says with a cheeky grin. "I'm the West Wind, my dear Psyche, and I'll be lugging you around like some personal helicopter throughout the play."

"So that means..." Robb begins with an equally cheeky grin.

Mr. Dondarrion's office door opened, and Jon stepped out with a red face. Our teacher himself puts a hand on his shoulder. "Alright, folks, we just found our Cupid."

* * *

Practice and props making is so hectic that we usually end up staying late in school. Lyanna is amused by our school activities and nearly wet herself with glee when the news about me getting the lead role breaks out.

We've started calling Theon the Manphrodite, and he seems to love it. He's always surrounded by girls so I guess he does think he's some kind of love god. The actual Aphrodite for the play, Missandei, seems amused. At least that means that no one will be teasing her because of the role. Funnily, Jon has started referring to him as "Mom".

Practice is fun, but I really have no idea how Mr. Dondarrion managed to incorporate a dance scene when my character only sees Jon's in the darkness at that point in the play.

The entire cast watches us practice, our teacher forcing us memorize it until we could do it in our sleep. I feel my body tingle whenever Jon touches my waist or my back, his touch light and warm at the same time. He beams angelically at me as we circle each other as we were taught to, right hands lightly touching each other.

"At least it isn't Romeo and Juliet," he says with amusement. "It's too much of a classic."

"And too fun to mess up," I tell him.

"Good, good! Keep that up!" Mr. Dondarrion cheers. "Let's heat it up a little, guys." He claps his hands, and Shireen - our lights director - plunges the stage into darkness.

Small rosy lights bloom, giving us a lovely interplay of light and shadow. We continue the dance, relying on the feel of each other's hands, the warmth of our presence. I only see glimpses of Jon's face, mostly his eyes as he is positioned to be wonderfully bathed in shadows. We continue the dance, being more and more comfortable with the darkness.

Just as I was getting the hang of it, Mr. Dondarrion claps and the lights brighten again. The music stops and so do we.

"Wonderful, wonderful," he says, sounding like a giddy child with a new toy. "That's the experience we're hoping for. You need to understand how the two lovers grew closer and more comfortable with each other even if they only saw each other through darkness and basically skirted around each other."

That sounds like someone I know. Except that our Aphrodite is actually a random magic Pentoshi fountain - and that Jon probably doesn't like me as more than a friend if our spell lifted.

I feel tired and suddenly upset when our gang is finally sent home. Robb and Myrcella lead the way, looking every bit the perfect couple. Egg and Theon are joking around as always, occassionally whacked by a miffed Missandei. Shireen veers off first, as her house is closer to school. She seems deep in thought.

Jon awkwardly puts an arm around my shoulders. "Dany, I hope the play doesn't make you feel... weird... about me."

"It's not," I assure him with my brightest smile. I lean against him, taking in the scent of his peppermint perfume. Hmmm. Smells like candy. "It's actually nice." And it is. Except for the fact that guilt wrecks me whenever I think of that fountain.

Jorah Mormont is lurking outside his aunt's house. He smiles at me brilliantly when Missandei excuses herself and slips through the door behind him. "Dany," he calls out. "I'm free tomorrow."

"Sorry, I'm not," I tell him with a smile. I let Jon steer me away and we  continue on our merry little walk.

"I'm not really sure what Pentos did to you," Egg says, running his fingers through his electric blue hair. "We just went to Pentos and you suddenly turn into this boy magnet thingie."

"Yeah," Myrcella says with a knowing smile. "A hunky supermodel, a college student, that rich artist, then this pop star here. Wow. I think Ned Dayne is the most normal of them all."

"But Jon's normal," I argue, letting him tighten his hug. "Definitely normal."

Myrcella raises an eyebrow. "He's not Drogo, though."

"Exactly," I say.

I did love Drogo. Really. But the thing is, it's so much easier to appreciate and like Jon because he is totally different. He's much more friendly and outgoing, for once, without an irreverently rebellious streak. Things would never work out if they were the same, of course - not that they would work out if there wasn't a spell in the first place.

Almost everything that I'm feeling stopped making sense since that freaking trip to Pentos. Good and bad things happened since then, and I'm afraid that I'm not the only one who's seriously going to get hurt once my dear elder sister discovers a way to get rid of this spell.

Seven, I'm scared to face Jon when that time comes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another filler. Ugh. Hey, most of this is filler. Heh. Sorry, not sorry.


	11. Out of My League

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dany ends up with a dilemma.

Watching Theon burst into a random song number is the biggest highlight of this day's practice - especially after seeing Edric bonk him in the groin with a hot pink fairy wand that he found stashed somewhere. It's a lovely Friday, and everyone's looking forward to the weekends already. No one could concentrate anymore, to Mr. Dondarrion's chagrin.

Shireen, demure and serious though she may usually be, is busy sticking fake beard bits on a gleeful Egg's face.

Even Missandei seems to be fawning over Theon. Well, a lot of girls fawn over Theon whenever they forget that Jon exists. But she's pretty crazy over him and can't stop singing his praises. I'm not really sure what she sees in him but I suppose I can't fault her. I was the one who crushed on Sandor Clegane before I went out with Drogo.

Ugh. Clegane.

We decide to eat out at the Mormonts' pizzeria to celebrate the end of the school week. The place is blssfully crowded and noisy as always. We squeeze ourselves in a newly-vacated extra large booth at the back so I find myself wedged between Jon and Robb. One of Missandei's adpotive sisters, Alysane, approaches us and takes our boatload of orders.

I spot Daario, Jorah, and Hizdahr hanging around on a nearby table. Both Jon and Edric give them mistrustful glares.

Myrcella sighs dreamily as she sees Daario, earning an alarmed look from Robb. "You like that bum?" he asks, eyebrows raised.

"He's hot," my friend says with a giggle.

Jon narrows his eyes. "He's a sleazy, stalking piece of sh-" I elbow him hard enough to shut him up.

"How'd you meet them anyway?" Theon asks as he lazily picks at a piece of napkin.

"I didn't meet them," I grumble angrily. "They just sort of popped up like vile mushrooms and started following me around."

"One of them is an international model," Missandei says, emphasizing her words. "Not just an international model - he's the hottest."

"And there's her pop star here," Myrcella says with a snicker.

I feel myself turning red with discomfort. Beside me, Jon is steadily turning white with irritation. Oh, yes, nice way to start a lovely evening. "Can we please just drop it?" I grunt.

We all part ways after we eat. Theon is headed to Renly's to pick up some books for Sansa. I suppose he's nice enough to his foster sister. Robb and Egg are running off to join some seniors for a basketball game in the sports center, while Shireen is supposed to wait for her dad in the studio. Myrcella and Missandei are off to the mall, dragging a hapless Edric with them.

That leaves Jon and me. Yep.

"Walk you home?" he asks with a timid smile.

I nod and smile back, hoping I don't look like an idiot. "It isn't like they asked me to hang out with them or anything. Seems like they're all pretty busy."

His dark silver eyes gleam in excitement and he takes my hand. "Ygritte never let me do this," he says as we begin to walk. "She was wild and independent. But this is also nice. Very."

"Drogo babied me and treated me like this porcelain princess," I admit finally. "It was lovely at first, but we ended up arguing near the end. I was still pretty crazy for him though."

Jon squeezes my hand as we begin walking. "What did happen to him? I don't even hear about this Drogo at school."

Oh. Right. No one ever told him. "He's dead." I feel it again, that painful invisible gut punch. "It was an accident."

"Ah." His grip on my hand tightens wonderfully around mine. "I'm sorry about that. Just tell me if I'm making you uncomfortable, okay? I really, really am going crazy over you even if Ygritte will probably haunt me forever."

"We're not," I breathe. "And I'm pretty crazy over you too." And you only like me because of the curse.

"I wanted to know if you'd like to be my girlfriend," he says reluctantly, as if afraid that I'll blow up or maybe breathe fire.

My eyes widen. Jon's girlfriend? Me? Of course I do. But I also know that he's only saying this because of the curse. He's not really interested enough. "Jon," I begin carefully, afraid of accidentally hurting his feelings. "I'd love to... but I can't. Not yet."

He seems to deflate and looks straight ahead. "I see. It's okay, Dany. I understand." I hate the way his voice shakes, but he wouldn't act like this if he wasn't under the spell.

We probably wouldn't even be friends.

I lean against him as I find it hard to breathe all of a sudden. "I'm sorry. It's just that moving on after Drogo's death is still hard. I just need time to fix myself." And this spell.

He nods thoughtfully, though I'm afraid that he's angry. Then he smiles. "I said it's okay - no hard feelings. I'll wait if I have to."

We stop by our front door, and he kisses me softly - more like brushing lips, really - before he walks off slowly.

I head in to a near-empty house. Even little Aemon is out today.

I stumble up the stairs and into my room and lie on my bed. I feel like crap. I _am_ crap. I should tell him about the spell even if I haven't got any solution for it yet. I stand up and gather the five tokens I've picked up from the fountain and study them.

The Tyroshi coin is most likely Daario's. Though no one seems to know where he really came from judging from Myrcella's gushing, Missandei confirmed that he has a Tyroshi accent. The soda bottle cap is definitely Hizdahr's. None of the others could probably paint detailed flowers on such a tiny surface. Jorah surely owns the trick coin, though. He's the magician. So that leaves Jon with the Northern promise ring and Edric with the arcade token - which is most common in Dorne.

They don't feel magical - just things that you can find somewhere randomly. I pull out a small DIY box from one of my shelves and dust it carefully. It's empty now but it used to be full of horse-shaped candies that Drogo brought back from his vacation in Vaes Dothrak.

There are a lot of memories in this room - some painful, some beautiful, some both. I still miss Drogo and his death still hurts, but I've learned these past months that there's still life beyond the loss. It's just that some of the recent events feel like a cruel joke.

I'm falling hard for Jon but the damn spell is the only thing that makes him feel anything remotely similar. Then again, Rhaegar always says that life seldom is fair to anyone - not even to someone from an old family like the Targaryens.

I fall asleep with the box in my arms.

I wake up to my nieces peering at me with concerned eyes, Jaehaera's blonde locks glowing silver as they stand against the sunlight flowing in from the window. Rhaenys puts a hand on my forehead. "We found you asleep last night when it wasn't even seven yet. I don't think you've got a fever though. Is everything okay?"

I sit up and nod, feeling an edge of the box digging into my arm painfully. I rub my eyes slowly, deliberately. "Sorry, I was just tired and upset."

"Jon didn't seem too happy last night either when Uncle Ned asked him to take out the trash," muses Jaehaera. "You two are as thick as thieves. Did something happen?"

"I'm okay," I assure her. "C'mon, let's get breakfast."

Rhaegar is away as usual when we descend for breakfast but surprisingly Lyanna isn't around either. Seems like she went off somewhere with Cat Stark or something. Everyone else is seated around the dining table though. Viserys sets down a plate heaped with sausages and waffles in front of me. He's not dressed for a day out for a change.

"Dany, you look horrible," he begins.

"Shut it," I growl.

His eyes widen. "Look, I'm not teasing you. I'm a worried big brother here, you dolt. You've been acting out of sorts since Pentos and being followed around by boys surely isn't doing you any good."

I poke a waffle with my fork. "So you noticed?" I mumble. "Huh."

"Who wouldn't? Jorah and those two stooges aren't exactly subtle." Viserys shakes his head and pops a piece of food into his mouth. He chews slowly and deliberately, as if waiting for me to speak. "Please don't tell me you both something weird and Quartheen."

I look at the ring Jon gave me during that sunny day in Pentos and snicker in spite of myself. "I've got some Quartheen stuff, but nothing weird or love-inducing."

"Good. That's good. They say that even the tiniest Quartheen charms do work - and they cause no good," Rhaenys pipes in.

Egg frowns and accidentally smears ketchup on his face. He doesn't seem to mind as he leans forward though. "So what's going on, then? Viserys is right. You've been acting weird."

And so no one notices that all Targaryen kids are sort of weird in their own way. Yeah, right. I think I can trust them, though. "It's not Quartheen, it's Pentoshi magic."

"What do you mean?" Little Aemon asks, leaning forward. "Like, real magic?"

I nod, feeling all of them watch me expectantly. I tell them about the fountain and Visenya's call. I tell them about the items I got and the boys following me around. I also confide in them about my suspicions that Jon Stark is also being affected by the fountain's spell - and the fact that he wanted me to be his girlfriend.

"I can't do it with a clear conscience," I finally say. "I'm falling hard for him but I can't let this go on."

Jaehaerys frowns. "I've heard Robb saying that Jon's been talking loads about you even before you threw a fit and took stuff from that fountain. I think dear cousin does like you well enough."

"Besides, you accepted his apology and his explanations," Jaehaera says softly. "And, uh, I think Jon is in love with you, spell or no spell."

I just look down. "I don't know..."

"We'll figure it out, baby sister," Viserys says fondly. "But first I think you should explain things to Jon."

I nod. I need to come clean. I'm not sure how, though.

As if on cue, the house phone rings. Rhae dashes off to answer it and I turn to the others. "I don't know how," I say, continuing the conversation where we left off.

My brother grins. "You're a smart girl. I'm sure you'll think of a good opportunity."

* * *

Life goes on. We continue going to school, attending rehearsals, and hanging out after class. Jon still stays warm to me, but it feels like there's this gaping chasm between us and I can't point out where exactly it came from.

No one else seems to notice aside from Robb. I guess it's a twin thing.

Trying to get to him alone is difficult though. He always makes sure that we're surrounded by people since I turned him down. Catching him alone in the corridors seems impossible too. And it's nigh impossible during rehearsals.

Light snow starts dusting the streets of King's Landing when October finally rolls to November. It's a lovely Thursday morning but I feel queasy all of a sudden when I realize that our play is set for tomorrow.

We have the entire day off tomorrow but I'm not looking forward to the preparations. Rhaegar even took the time off so that everyone can watch the play. Really embarrassing, I know.

At least they allowed me to stay over at the Lannisters' overnight. Shireen and Missandei both had a hard time before their parents allowed them.

We spend most of the night buffing up our skin, discussing makeup options, and letting loud music blare. Myrcella's mom, Brienne, even brought in some cookies and our old favorite orange juice.

I set down the box containing the five tokens and am about to sleep when my celphone rings. I nearly jump out of my skin when I see the caller ID. Visenya.

"Hello?" I say, answering it quickly and thundering out of the room. I sit down in the empty hallway, barely breathing from the anticipation.

"Dany!" Visenya's voice booms through my phone's speakers. "Willas' grandma says there's another way to break the curse - and you don't have to return to Pentos for it."

Holy cow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhangers? Sorry, not sorry.  
> I've been planning to write equally short stories (like 10-15 chapters long) for Jon/Dany inspired different books, stories, and whatnot. So I've got a few ideas once this is complete (and it's near completion already. Heh.) so I want to know what you guys want to cover next. It could be a fairy tale, a movie, etc. Heehee. So if you guys have any ideas don't hesitate to voice them out.


	12. PUT THAT THING BACK WHERE IT CAME FROM!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In whic Dany begins to undo the spell.

"Dammit, Vi," I hiss. "You really have a thing for theatrics, don't you?"

I could feel Visenya smiling even through the phone. "I'm not the one who works for a theater, you know." Well... she has a point. "So anyway, Willas' grandma asked around some Pentoshi friends and she did hear some... interesting shit."

"Details, details," I growl at her. "You're killing me with the suspense."

"That's what I felt," she says with a laugh. She pauses for a while. "I was an idiot. I mean, we could've thought of this too. You just need to return the token to the owners."

Oh. Oh. If it was as simple as that then life definitely would've been easier. "So I just return these stuff to their owners and that's it?"

"That's it." Vi sighs. "Viserys actually called me a couple days ago. He told me about Jon. I'm sure undoing the spell is the best thing to do - aside from coming clean - but I also know that it won't ruin, uh, whatever it is that you have with him."

I sigh. Everyone tells me that, but I'm not really sure I believe them. "I hope you're right, Vi. Anyway, I've got the tokens under my pillow. I'll try giving them back to the owners tomorrow, then. Wish it does break the spell."

"I may always be wrong, but Viserys has been thinking as much." She chuckles softly. "So I suppose the lovely Greek princess needs her beauty rest. Tell me about the school play tomorrow, okay? Ciao."

The call ends and I find myself staring at my phone for a few seconds before I rejoin my friends.

I can't really sleep, no matter how much I snuggle into my sleeping bag. I'm still thinking of the spell - and if it can really be fixed easily by returning the tokens to the owner. I'd do anything to get rid of Daario and company though. And maybe make Edric act a little more normally around me.

Jon is my main concern though. I'm really scared of facing him.

I wake up looking like the ultimate zombie and Shireen tries to comb my haystack hair with a look of intense concentration. "What were you doing all night?" she asks softly.

"She's probably having pre-stage jitters." Missandei grins as she tries to tame her wild curls with her favorite blue headband. "She'll be kissing Jon right in front of everyone."

"Not that she hasn't been kissing him during practice - and outside of it," Myrcella notes lazily as she tosses a pillow right at my face.

The play isn't until tonight but we head to school early despite the fact that we're excused from our classes. The general rehearsals will be dark and full of terrors. Edric and Theon are in the theater already, mopping up the last of the paint the guys have been using for props. Shireen rushes off to make sure that the costumes are still okay.

"Such a shame that there aren't any flashy swordfights," Theon said. "Uh, the normal kind, I mean."

Edric snickered cheekily. "And it's too bad that I can't get to keep the pretty lady I'm carrying off."

I swat him lightly on the head and laugh.

Mr. Dondarrion steps in with Jon and Robb, who are both carrying boxes containing copies of the programme. My stomach starts flipping and flopping as Jon gives me his signature crinkly smile. "You okay, Dany?" he asks. "You look nervous."

"Deathly nervous," I agree. "I might end up flailing around onstage tonight."

"Definitely not. You're amazing," he says with a chuckle before following his brother into Mr. Dondarrion's office.

I feel my stomach flutter nervously - not from the play, but from what I have to do.

"Good to see that your curse at least let you snag a hot boy," Myrcella mutters. Right. Totally forgot that I told her and the rest of our clique about the spell.

"Didn't snag him properly though," I tell her. "I'm breaking the spell tonight."

"Good for you, Cinderella - wait, what?" Her green eyes widen as a brilliant smile fills her face. "No, really?"

I nod slowly. "This shit will end tonight, one way or another."

"What's going to end tonight?" Robb asks, making us both jump up with tiny shrieks."

I give him my biggest, meanest glare. "Stark, do that again and I'll castrate you."

* * *

By the play starts everyone is an anxious, nervous mess. I nearly kicked Jon in the crotch during the preparations and Mr. Dondarrion nearly drove Shireen to tears over the costumes. By the time I step onstage I start searching the assembled audience for my family. Viserys waves at me energetically from the fourth row.

I feel an unpleasant squirm in my stomach when I spot Daario, Hizdahr, and Jorah seated right behind them.

I can't even...

Trusting Theon as head of the technical team is most definitely not a good idea though. The lights turn off inexplicably when Missandei makes her big entrance as the love goddess and the smoke machine starts making weird farting noises. I have to give props to Missandei though - it doesn't break her stride. Then there's also the fact that Robb offered to dye his own Zeus robes and our Lord of the Sky looks like a hippie in his tie-dyed purple clothes.

At least the audience doesn't seem to mind. They even cheered for us when we take our final bow before the curtains fall - thick ropes smacking poor Edric right in the face and sending him tumbling down. I'm pretty sure everyone heard that.

Mr. Dondarrion treats us to donuts and coffee backstage. It smells freaking good and I don't start rummaging in my bag for the small box containing the tokens until I'm stuffed full of food and my lips are a little crusted with sugary frosting. I've made sure to label the tokens so that I don't mix them up. I pick up Edric's and approach him.

Luckily he's alone, frowning at the last piece of chocolate-peanutbutter-raspberry donut. "Dany, I hope you're not seriously eyeing this baby."

"I'm full to bursting with donuts," I groan. He looks relieved, which is good. "Hey, listen. Is it okay if we talk a bit?"

His face brightens and I feel a small pang in my stomach. He's a nice boy. Really. "Yeah, sure. Is something wrong?"

"A little." I draw up a chair and sit beside him. I'm a little glad that the Stark boys aren't around since Ned and Cat are busy singing their praises by the stage. "Edric, have you ever been to Pentos?"

"Yeah." He smiles wistfully. "I went out with Tyene Martell last winter. Her family and mine go a little way back and they even took a joint holiday to Pentos. She broke up with me there. I was so upset that I tossed something in some fountain... I don't really remember which one."

"I think I know what fountain that is." I open my palm and show him the amusement park coin. "Does this look familiar?"

His eyes widen. "Whoa. How'd you find it and why did you know it's mine?"

I smile sadly. "Do you believe in magic, Edric Dayne?"

He raises an eyebrow as he . "It depends on what kind of magic you're talking about."

I break down and tell him everything. He's a good listener even if the spell should theoretically be broken. "I do believe you," he says slowly. "It came all of a sudden when I saw you at Renly's and now that I have this coin... you're still a wonderful friend, you know that? And I think deep down I'll still have a crush on you." He smiles sadly. "Sorry for the trouble I might've caused."

"You've been a good friend," I tell him too. "I'm afraid of facing Jon, you know?"

He grins. "So maybe you should start with the three bozos."

Good point. I thank him and slip out of the backstage area. Right on cue, the three bozos are waiting right outside with shiny expectant eyes. "Uh, hi," I manage to blurt out. "Can we talk?"

"Even more than talk if that is what you wish, lovely lady," Daario quips.

Jorah nods. "I wouldn't mind a date. Dad would've probably restored Castle Black by now."

Hizdahr rolls his eyes. "No, no, no! The lovely lady will strike a perfect pose for me."

I make a face. "Thanks, but no thanks. I'm okay." I show empty the box and show them their tokens. It feels like something's wrong but I shove it at the back of my mind for now. "Do you know these?"

Jorah's eyes widen. "Ah, yeah! This was Lynesse's. We were supposed to be married but she ran off from the altar. How'd you find this?"

"Pentos," I say as if it's the answer to everything.

Jorah takes his coin back immediately and blins. "Oh. Oh." He rubs his forehead. "Shit. I'm sorry, Miss Targaryen."

"Feeling much better now eh?" I say with a grin. "Been a pleasure, Mister Mormont. Please be a good foster cousin to my friend."

He chuckles nervously. "I have no idea what came to me these past days."

Hizdahr stares at the painted bottle cap. "Ah, I made this for my ill girlfriend, but sadly she died before I could finish. Many thanks for returning it to me, lovely lady."

"Just Dany," I say with a grin.

"Dany." Hizdahr smiles beatifically. "I threw this in the fountain in fair Pentos. It was magical, no?"

"That's right. And it's all okay now. I'm sorry for your loss, Hizdahr. Hope things will work out," I tell him earnestly.

"It'll work out for all of us," Jorah adds with a smile.

Last is Daario. He looks at the coin on my palm. "So that's why I was short on drinking cash," he says, sounding seriously annoyed. He picks it up and blinks. "You guys up for a drink? My bed's ready for you, Miss Targaryen."

"Thanks, but no thanks," I say with a grin. "Hope I helped you guys today."

Jorah takes my hand and looks down. "I'm really sorry for the trouble, Dany. Viserys is still annoyed with me, so don't be alarmed if I drop by one of these days to apologize to him."

I stay a while more to chat before I return backstage. Everyone's finished eating though the Stark boys aren't back yet. I sit down to rummage in my bag for Jon's ring - but try as hard as I might, it just isn't there.

I left it in my bedside drawer. Dammit.

Still, I'm feeling considerably lighter when we're finally on our way home. Lyanna couldn't stop gushing about how cute and perfect our performance was. I'm feeling full, light, and sleepy and I lean against the window to maybe take a nap...

I hear Rhaegar cuss when a truck thunders past the intersection's red lights and right toward my side of the family SUV. I hear a loud screech and bright lights before pain explodes in my body and everything goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! Cliffhanger! Mwahahahaha!


	13. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dany wakes up and finally settles things with Jon.

Everything hurts. Hell, even breathing feels like my lungs are being sliced to pieces. I drift in and out of consciousness. One time I see myself looking up at blinding fluorescent lights while doctors clad in blue scrubs stare at me... Next thing I know I see Viserys standing over me, a nasty stitch on his forehead... Then there's Rhaenys and Egg, both looking relatively unharmed... Aemon and Jaehaerys limping around... Jaehaera with a cast protecting her right hand.

It's morning when I wake up for good.

I'm lying on a warm and comfy hospital bed, head feeling heavy and body feeling terribly sore. I raise a hand to touch my head, and wince when I realize that nearly tugged off the IV needle. My other arm is on a cast and moving it looks like a bad idea. I notice Viserys is sitting by me, wide purple eyes bloodshot.

"Dany," he says in a shaky voice. He lets out a shuddering breath, as if trying to compose himself. "It's good to see you awake."

"What happened?" I ask with a groan. My voice sounds like a croaky frog.

"We were hit by a truck. Crushed the door beside you and nearly killed you." Viserys smiles tiredly. "Minor concussion, bruises, a broken arm, sprained knee, cracked ribs... oh, and you nearly lost a tooth. You were out for two days. Everyone else is okay but Rhaegar forced them to go home and sleep. He's having breakfast with Lyanna right now. Oh, and Visenya was beside herself when we told her what happened."

"Her heart is in the right place," I muse.

We fall into companionable silence for a while until someone knocks on the door softly and Viserys jumps up. He throws the door open to reveal Jon, Myrcella, Shireen, and Missandei. Myrcella squeals and runs to me, a hand covering her mouth.

"We were so scared when Aegon called us and said you were in a bad accident," she squeals. "We wanted to visit but Rhaegar asked us to put it off until today. We weren't even expecting you to be awake."

"I just woke up," I say as she jostles my broken arm. "Be careful with that, hey!"

Viserys grins. "Seems like you're in good hands. I'll just get breakfast." He waves energetically before slipping out of the room.

Missandei chuckles. "Your brother looked nervous. Has he never seen four pretty women in one room?"

"Uh, three," Shireen says timidly.

"Four," Missandei repeats decisively. She turns to me and chuckles. "How're you feeling?"

"Like I pulled a Mufasa and got trampled by wildebeests?"

Jon makes a face. "You scared us all," he murmurs, moving a little closer to my bed. "You look terrible."

"Don't tell me she's scaring you off," snaps Myrcella.

Jon shakes his head. "No, never." He blinks and his eyes darken. "I was just afraid that - that... you'll pull an Ygritte on me."

Ygritte. His ex. Dead ex.

"I'm okay. No worries," I assure him, though I feel my gut twists. I guess I'll have to put off the nasty matter of the magic fountain until I get home.

He smiles, relieved. "We were looking for you backstage but seems like you guys left early."

"Well, yeah." I look away, feeling uncomfortable and sad.

* * *

The weather steadily grows colder and colder as the days wear on. The world is awash with fiery autumn leaves by the time I'm allowed to go home three days later. Rhaegar - who took the time off from work all for me - puts a hand on my shoulder as I limp my way to the door.

It's good to be home.

Lyanna helps me hobble up the stairs. "We talked to your principal and she kindly agreed to let you stay at home for now and just resume classes next Monday. You still don't look so well."

"Well, at least I'll be excused from Gym," I say half-heartedly.

She smiles. "No running in murderously cold weather, yes?" She shakes her head with a wistful glimmer in her eyes. "I loved Gym class. I once hit Cersei Baratheon's face during a volleyball game. She tried reporting me, but hey - it wasn't my fault."

I smile at that. Cersei Baratheon was not a friendly woman according to Myrcella's accounts - and vain. Definitely vain.

I sit on my bed, just taking in the sight of my room - and thinking of how Drogo wasn't as lucky as I was when he got into an accident. His truck was totalled and even the girl in the other car also died. A sad but hopeful feeling creeps through me and I'm thankful that I'm alone today.

Now I have to be moving forward, not looking back.

I'm not sure exactly how long I stay seated in my room - alone except for my thoughts - but by the time I look around again the sun is setting outside my window and my room is half-bathed in shadows. It's beautiful, really. I've never appreciated anything like this before today.

Someone knocks on the door and Lyanna peers in with a smile. "Dany, you've got visitors." She shuts the door softly behind her, leaving me again for a few more minutes.

I raise my eyebrows. Probably Myrcella and company. We did the same when we visited Missandei after she ended up in the great gym fiasco about two years ago. I stand up and my eyes move to my bedside drawer. As if by instinct, I pick up the last token I nabbed from the fountain - the Northern promise ring - and wobble down the stairs and into the living room.

My nieces and nephews - sans Rhaenys who's still at her uni class - are waiting for me along with Myrcella, Missandei, Shireen, the Stark trio, and even Edric Dayne. Lyanna's standing nearby with a pitcher of orange juice.

"We wanted to see how you're doing," Robb explains as I sit between Egg and Theon.

I feel myself smile tiredly. "You guys are the best."

Theon grins. "Don't we all know that?"

We burst into laughter at that statement. Egg nudges me with his elbow - really carefully to make sure that I don't get hurt all over again - and whispers, "I think a certain Stark boy wants to talk to you."

I look up and catch Jon staring at me with bright eyes. He stands up and holds out his hand. I take it by instinct and I let him lead me into the backyard. He looks so tired, as if he wasn't sleeping well lately. He looks down as we face each other, sweat trickling down his cheek.

"Dany, I'm sorry, I want to come clean," he begins a little slowly. "There are so many things I'd like to talk to you about."

I feel my heart pounding painfully against my chest. "What are you talking about?"  _I'm_ the one who's supposed to be coming clean here.

He rummages in his jacket pocket and whips out a crumpled newspaper clipping. "Aunt Lyanna gave this to me when she gave me your number back in Pentos."

I stare at the clipping in my hand and two names pop out: Ygritte Wilde and Drogo Khal. "Highschool Students Dead in Tragic Vale Accident," I read out loud.

I remember this clipping. It was passed all around school after Drogo's death. I've cried over it too many times. Why is Jon bringing it up right now? Oh, wait.

Ygritte Wilde is Jon's ex.

Ygritte Wilde died in an accident.

Ygritte Wilde was the other person who died when Drogo got into that traffic accident.

The traffic accident that happened because Drogo got drunk - all because his parents were on the verge of divorce.

I'm not the only one who lost someone important during that day.

I look up at Jon. "Lyanna knew, then?" I ask.

He nods. "He thought it would be good for us to meet - maybe heal together from our very similar experiences."

"And why didn't you tell me this before?" I finally ask, feeling my knees wobble.

He grins shyly. "I thought - I thought you might assume that I'm just feeling sorry for you - or that I'm just looking for someone to share my misery with. When you got into that accident I was terrified as hell. I thought you'd pull an Ygritte on me too. And Dany, I really do like you. A lot. I kept telling you that, didn't I?"

I scowl. "Not for long, though," I mutter darkly. I pull out the promise ring from my pocket and show it to him. "Does this look familiar to you?"

"This was Ygritte's," Jon confirms, eyes widening. "I threw this away already. How did you get it?" He blinks, and a look of realization hits his face. "Wait, did you find this in that fountain in Pentos? Aegon said that they found you there after the wedding."

I nod. "Apparently that fountain was magical," I admit. "It might sound crazy, but I picked up five items there - and their owners are supposed to fall in love with me until I return their items to them. So I've settled matters with Jorah, Hizdahr, Daario, and even Edric. This just leaves you, Jon."

He stares at me and smiles. He holds out his hand as if daring me to give the ring back to him. "Do you think it's that easy to shake me off, Miss Targaryen?"

I take a deep breath. "Here goes nothing." I look at him straight in the eyes as I return the final token to its rightful owner and break the spell once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, the fic is almost over. Two more chapters are remaining at the most. I might adapt Angus, Thongs, and Perfect Snogging next.


	14. Stuck in the Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dany breaks the spell... or something.

As Jon takes the ring and withdraws his hand from mine, I stay rooted on the spot, watching for the tell-tale change in his face. He holds the ring close to him and stares back at me a little blankly. Then a big smile breaks out of his face as his hand slips into his pocket.

"Do you think it's that easy to shake me off, Miss Targaryen?" he asks me again.

I raise an eyebrow. "I'm still waiting for you to run away from me in disgust."

He chuckles and leans forward, lips raised in a small grin. My stomach flutters nervously as our faces are just inches away. "I asked you out before the fountain fiasco. Does it really look like I'm acting like this all because of a spell, hmm?" He leans down and his lips brush mine softly.

My legs wobble and threaten to turn into jelly as my breath hitches. I place a hand to my burning cheek. "So... so... the spell..."

He shrugs. "Didn't work on me, I think - or at least, I didn't notice its effect since I was kind of attracted to you even before that. I think it made a difference."

"But that Tyrell cousin," I begin. "You were kissing her."

"I explained myself already, didn't I?" Now he looks genuinely confused. "You even forgave me."

Right. Right. But I thought he was just under the spell at the time and... ugh. "Yeah, I suppose I did."

He grins. "You know, I'm still kind of hoping that you'd be my girlfriend, especially now that we've come clean to each other. I hope you don't mind that I'm not under a spell."

I start reflecting his goofy smile. "Yes, yes! I don't mind at all."

"I'm not sure if I'm supposed to hug you or something now," he says with a nervous laugh. "I might end up hurting you."

I remember my injuries. "Oh. Uh, right."

He smiles and takes my hand. I've almost forgotten how warm he is. "Well, this is okay for now. No worries."

Everyone watches us with big smiles on their faces. Myrcella wiggles her eyebrows as she looks at our intertwined fingers. Theon's usual smirk widens and he winks at me. Edric nods approvingly. Jon's hand tightens around mine and I think it's amazing.

"I think you're all ganging up on me," I blurt out, realizing that this was all a big set up.

Shireen smiles timidly. "Dany, you needed this. Admit it."

I think I did. After all that happened in between Drogo's death and undoing this spell, I've been so, so drained. Yeah, there were dozens of legit happy spots in my life but I've been horribly exhausted by the stress from the spell and sadness from loss. I definitely need some semblance of a happily ever after. Even just for a bit.

I feel myself smile. "I love you guys."

"Now, now, don't make me jealous," chirps Jon. He lets out a soft, throaty laugh and I'm tempted to kiss him silly then and there. I content myself in pressing my fingernails gently against his skin.

Laughter fills our small living room, and I feel warm all over again. Drogo's death does not feel gut-wrenchingly painful anymore. Is this how Jon is feeling right now too? Because I can definitely live with this.

People we've lost will always be a part of us, but we need to move on and keep writing our future too.

"We haven't seen you smile like that since Drogo died," Egg notes with a small grin. "I'm glad you're okay now."

Missandei smiles. "Aren't we all?"

I spend the rest of the day catching up on my schoolwork. With my friends' help and Jon beside me though, it isn't really that difficult. By the time the gang files out of the house, I exchange another kiss with Jon - causing everyone to break out in laughter and wolf whistles.

I don't mind. Not at all.

Rhaegar calls me to his study after dinner - and I find him busily poring over some important-looking documents. He looks up and grins as I approach, though. He raises an eyebrow with a chuckle. "Why are you staring at me like that?" he asks. "Sit down."

I do as he says and my fingers begin to idly drum on the surface of his mahogany desk. I have vague memories of five-year-old me watching Rhaegar throw an uncharacteristically immature hissy fit when Viserys stabbed it with a bread knife.

"Please don't tell me I'm in trouble," I tell him with a small chuckle.

He laughs. "Definitely not. As a matter of fact, I'm happy that you're recovering quickly. I just wanted to see how you're faring. It's been quite a while since Drogo's accident."

"Yeah. After everything that happened since Pentos, it's not really that surprising." I rub my arm idly. "School, the Starks, those stalkers..."

He shakes his head with a snort. "Yes, yes, Rhaenys told me all about that so-called spell." I guess he didn't believe it. "But I do hope that you've thought things through before getting into a new relationship. Jon Stark's a nice boy."

I feel my cheeks turn red. I'm sure someone in our big and mad household told him already. Definitely. "I know, Rhaegar. He drives me crazy in a good way. He's not Drogo. No one else will take his place - but I'm happy. He makes me happy, I make him happy, but there's no need to worry, okay? We won't pull a Visenya on you in three years."

Rhaegar nods. "I know. I'm just happy that you're moving on beautifully."

"Just like how you moved on when Elia died?"

My brother's face briefly contorts to a painful grimace before he regains his composure and returns to his placid smile. "Yes." He leans forward with a conspirational glint in his eyes. "Now, I have someone's seventeenth birthday party to plan. We'll talk again later, okay?."

* * *

It's a lovely Saturday morning, and I'm heading to the cemetery with Jon in tow. We're lugging a bunch of lovely white roses with us to leave on Drogo and Ygritte's graves. I'm not really sure how we agreed on those flowers, but there we are.

We stop by Drogo's first as it is nearer to the entrance. I stare at his black epitaph and the golden lettering on it. I find myself squeezing Jon's hand as I remember those tense, stressful days.

"His dad is a rich businessman from Vaes Dothrak," I find myself saying. "Drogo was the eldest and his heir, but he was a bit of a troublemaker too. His mom sent him here to stay with some relatives for a while when he became too much for them to handle."

"So you liked bad boys?" Jon asks half-heartedly.

I smile in spite of myself. "I was repulsed by him at first. He did start changing genuinely when his mom died though. We started dating then, but his dad asked him to go back to Vaes Dothrak after a bit. We argued and argued. We were at our worst on the days following the accident, and I wanted to meet up with him badly. He was in a rush - afraid that I would break up with him... and he lost his life."

"It wasn't your fault. It wasn't his fault. Not even Ygritte's or mine's." Jon's voice sounds so firm, it keeps me anchored right in the moment. He gazes up at the sky with a beautific smile. "You think they're dating up there like we are down here?"

I snort. "Probably. If your Ygritte can stand a dozen plates of chocolate waffles with ice cream, then there's a chance."

He laughs at that, and I make a mental note that I love the way it sounds. Fabulissimo. "She won't back down from a challenge like that, you know."

We set down the flowers on Drogo's grave and set off for Ygritte's hand in hand. "She's the reason you quit your band, right?"

He nods somberly. "I don't regret it, Dany. Don't worry. Living like a normal seventeen-year-old - or as normal as I can get post-The Night's Watch - feels really good. Besides, everyone here in King's Landing has been wonderful... except Myranda Royce, but that'll never be wonderful."

I remember the way he turned white when we saw Myranda during the dance, and I wonder if he's remembering what happened to Ygritte - or if he's afraid that I'll freak out like she did.

At least we're both healing, though, and that's what matters.

* * *

By the time I go back to school, news quickly spreads that I'm Jon's new girlfriend. Apparently people have been speculating since after the play but with me getting into that accident, confirming it was a little difficult. Now that I'm back though, a number of girls are bombarding me with questions in between classes, during lunch, and on the way home.

I quickly find out that I don't really mind. I start telling them off when I see how flustered Jon gets during those Q&A moments though, and I'm glad that a good number of them actually listened to me. Of course there will always be some tittering airheads who won't but hey - you can't please everybody.

I return to the fencing team thanks to Egg's urging, and life seems to go back to normal - or as normal as it is without Drogo around and with our group of friends bigger and rowdier than before.

Visenya calls more frequently now as she's planning to visit King's Landing with Willas over the winter holidays. I thank her profusely for her help with breaking the spell, and she's genuinely pleased that it didn't ruin things with Jon.

"He's a nice boy," she says. "Lya and Margaery both mentioned him to me before, and he was ever so sweet during the wedding."

"Sweet is too small a word," I tell her with a smile.

Winter is coming though, and with it my seventeenth birthday. I'm excited as Rhaegar hinted that we'll be doing something fun for my day. Knowing how devious Rhaegar and the rest of us mad Targaryens though, I'm sure it's not going to be all fluffy and pink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Just one more chapter to wrap up this story aaaaand we're done. Whew. Next fic in the series will be Angus, Thongs, and Perfect Snogging... or in the Jon/Dany version, Drogon, Sneakers, and Maybe Some Kissing.


	15. Some Semblance of a Happy Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dany's story ends... for now.

Everyone was right. No matter how much shit life throws at you, it still gets better. Jon and I are still going strong by the time winter arrives full-blast. He tells me of his plans to go to Red Keep after we graduate, saying that it's a great way for him to get a degree in music and maybe turn to writing or producing songs. I admit that I'm not yet sure of what I want to take up, though I know that I want to work for Rhaegar.

I'm also pleased to see that Egg really does like Shireen and frequently takes her out - to Rhaegar's amusement. My nephew rolls his eyes whenever his dad gives him dating advice but I'm sure that he's secretly pleased.

During one sleepover at Myrcella's - complete with blue spaghetti courtesy of her dad and her mom's usual orange juice plus cookies - she also tells us that she and Robb are officially dating too. Seeing them together makes me all warm and fuzzy too, and that's saying something. I don't do warm and fuzzy.

Amusingly, Missandei and Theon do start going out too. They bicker and argue a lot, but they both seem to be happy enough with that. I suppose. So yeah, the three Stark boys in our class are now dating girls from our group.

And the best one is mine. Ha!

I still see a lot of Jorah Mormont whenever we drop by Missandei's home and whenever he hangs out with my brother. He's not that bad now that he's outside the spell's influence - though he still does a lot of mad magic tricks. We don't really mind though and he gained a new fan in the form of little Aemon.

Hizdahr returned to Mereen, though we did add each other on Facebook. He seems to be doing well in a distant relative's art gallery. He seems to be enjoying his time there and actually gets in touch with art-geek VIserys with Jorah's help. My brother will be visiting him in Mereen next summer to negotiate some exhibits for the King's Landing Museum.

I don't stay in touch with Daario. No way. The creep managed to score a major modeling deal with the Tyrells though and I see posters of him everywhere I go - something that Edric Dayne never lets down.

Speaking of Edric Dayne, he's going out with Sansa Stark. I'm glad that he's happy, and Jon's little sister is also happy enough to even start letting her fiery hair down. I just hope that Theon would stop making fun of them, though.

* * *

An ass-freezing winter arrives about a week before my birthday, which falls on a lovely Sunday. Our winter break started already, which is a relief as I can stay at home everyday and binge watch some series with a steaming mug of hot peppermint-hazelnut-chocolate drink. Jon calls it a monstrosity whenever I try to convince him to try it but hey, I'm not judging him on his choice of ice cream flavors.

I note that I wake up to a considerably warmer room on my birthday itself. The snow stopped falling outside, giving way to a weak sunlight. It takes me a while to take stock of my surroundings, a little nervous that someone might prank me again just like Egg and Missandei did last year. I take my sweet time to change into more comfortable clothes. Everyone is mum about Rhaegar's evil plans for this year, so best be prepared.

I could still remember that year when we blasted Aegon with high-pressure waterguns on his fourteenth birthday.

The hallway outside my room is suspiciously empty. At least two people usually hang around outside. I tug at the hem of my hoodie as I make my way downstairs and into the dining room - where awfully loud and familiar music is blaring.

They're playing music from The Night's Watch.

The Night's Watch.

Jon's former band.

Crone help me.

I feel myself turn red when my crazy family greets me a happy birthday. Lyanna nearly shoves a chocolate cake under my nose and I blow the candles as they sing on top of the music still blaring from Jaehaerys' speakers.

I seriously love my family.

Rhaegar and Rhaenys all but force me to spend the rest of the day cooped up at home, while Viserys confiscates my phone and turns off the wifi router upstairs. I'm not really sure what everyone is up to, but cutting my connection to the outside world just reeks of el mysterioso.

Egg forces us to watch this weird series with boobs, murder, boobs, politics, boobs, dragons, boobs, and ice zombies. It's pretty good, actually, though I'm not really sure how he managed to convince Rhaegar to watch with us. My eldest brother even gets us a few dozen buckets of butter and cheese popcorn plus my favorite warm drink.

After lunch, Lyanna herds me out of the living room and to my headquarters. She looks like an excited girl as she peers at me. "We're going to a small dinner tonight," she says with a bright smile. "I bet you've had enough action for this year."

"I did," I admit, remembering the spell and the energy it took from me every single day. "Where are we off to?"

"Rayder's."

Holy Blacksmith, Rayder's is one of the best places to eat in near the theater. It's not exactly cheap, and most people eating are posh, but... damn. Small dinner?

She shows me a new dress laid out on my bed - a lovely purple trenchcoat-ish one that would really bring out the purple of my eyes and wouldn't look bad on any regular party. It even has matching silver boots and thick black leggings. I slip into them and smoothen my hair. I consider adding purple streaks but decide against it. A little light lipstick, some eyeliner... and I'm all set. I also put on the ring that Jon bought in Pentos the day before it all started.

By the time I stagger downstairs, I realize that no one else moved or changed clothes. Rhaegar is still transfixed on the TV screen, mouth hanging open and ready to receive the half-forgotten popcorn in his hand. Viserys is frowning at the roaring dragons onscreen, muttering something under his breath. Jaehaera and Jaehaerys are huddled together with fresh cups of hot chocolate. Egg and Rhaenys are busy arguing about the events that they're watching, while Aemon seems to be drinking it all in. Lyanna's by the main door, talking to someone that I can't really see from my position.

"I thought we're going to a small dinner," I say a little too loudly.

Everyone stares at me, even Rhaegar. My dearest eldest brother grins at me. "Oh, we're having a small dinner - but no one mentioned about it being  _together,_ " he says.

Lyanna steps away from the main door, revealing a half-frozen Jon, his cheeks and the tip of his nose flushed from the cold. He beams when he sees me and rapidly brushes snow away from his gray dress shirt and white winter coat. "Uh, hi?" he says, turning redder.

"Hi." I feel myself turn red too. I mean, he's my boyfriend now but still...

Rhaegar sticks his head out of the living room entrance and grins at us. "About time," he says. "I verified that your reservation is at six. Be sure to be back by nine, okay?"

"Reservation?" I squeak.

Rhaegar's grin widens. "I thought you deserved a real, real date like how we did it in our day - consider it a gift for both of you."

Everyone ushers us out of the house with similar mischievous grins on their faces. A beat-up red Corolla is waiting for us outside. "Dad bought it for me last week - sort of like a late birthday gift," Jon explains with a shy grin. He opens the door, and warm air wafts out of it. "Not that I'd need it that much but still... seems like we've found some use for it."

* * *

Soft fairy lights twinkle around the entrance arches leading to Rayder's lovely garden restaurant. The snow around us gives it an air of a winter wonderland - old fashioned that term may be - and most of the seats are occupied by families and older couples. Jon takes my hand as we make our way to the space the sharply-dressed waitress leads us to.

It seems like Rhaegar literally covered everything already, as even the food is pre-ordered. And he knows exactly what I would like. I love my brother.

Jon and I eat in silence, exchanging occassional shy glances with each other. I'm not really sure why I'm doing it, but he looks absolutely cute.

"I bet you can give me a short history on Rayder's, Miss History Buff" he finally notes with a grin as we finish eating. I reflect his grin and am about to start some long-winded history lesson when he shakes his head and chuckles. "Happy birthday, Dany." He whips out a small box from his pocket.

"Please don't tell me that you're already asking me to marry you," I shoot.

He laughs again and I think I love the way it sounds. "Gods, no, not yet. Someday though... yeah." He pushes the purple cardboard box to me.

Inside is a Northern promise ring, distinguishable by the thin sheets of burnished platinum braided together to form its shape. It looks almost similar to the one I picked up in Pentos, and feel my stomach twist. Mounted at the top is a tiny but detailed dragon head, its eyes made of small red and black crystals. It's hanging on a plain necklace chain.

"I was kind of sad that you had to return the first one you received from me," he continues with a grin. "It wasn't even mine - it was my Mom's. I was really just so angry with everyone that I threw it away when she was showing it to me. So now that it's all okay and uh... we're... uh... you know... Yeah. That's why I wanted to give you a new one - something new.  Not that I'm claiming you as mine in  _that_ way. Seven hells, no one ever used these promise rings seriously for ages. But at least something to... um... remind you of me?" _  
_

I feel myself turn red. I immediately put on the necklace and marvel at the way the dragon gliters beneath the fairy lights. My eyes water as I peer up at him. "Thank you," I choke out.

He shows me his own ring hanging from his own necklace. It's thicker and chunkier, and it has a wolf's head with blue and gray eyes. "See? We match."

"Now I'll have to top this on your birthday," I say with a laugh.

It's his turn to blush. He looks down and mumbles something with a little smile.

The house is dark when Jon pulls up in front. He takes my hand as we walk up the small cobbled pathway. I open the door.

"Hell-ooooo?" I call out.

The lights switch on, revealing my family and the rest of the gang - plus the younger Starks and Lannisters, Shireen's cousin Mya, Renly and Loras, Tyrion Lannister, and his girlfriend Shae, Jorah Mormont, and even Hizdahr zo Loraq. Vi and her husband Willas are also here, holding a massive choco-hazelnut cake.

As they greet me a happy birthday and pull me into the festively decorated house, music from The Night's Watch blares around us.

My heart swells when I see everyone I know and love around me, laughing and talking and simply being present. I know that I'm not alone, and things really do get better after life throws a truckload of shit at you. Just months ago, I never expected to feel anything similar to this though - as if everything ended with Drogo's death. It's not true, though. Life goes on, hearts move on, and we all heal eventually.

As the saying goes, "magic happens when in Pentos," and I've proven it in more ways than one. I've got my semblance of a happy ever after, and I sure as hell won't let go of it.

* * *

**The End**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it for today! Cheesy and cliche, but months of romantic turmoil I wanted to write something light and feel-good.
> 
> It's been one heck of a three months though, and I hope that I didn't disappoint. I'll be uploading Drogon, Sneakers, and Maybe Some Kissing next week.
> 
> See you soon! -- beautiful_as_endless


End file.
